A Lost Boy and his Dog
by retroguy1987
Summary: Jack goes out looking for his dog and ends up in the world of The Lost Boys. Will he make friends with The Lost Boys or become another meal for them? This story will have comedy, horror, drama, and romance, Lots of rock music, friendship, and vampire adventure. rated M for language
1. The fortune cookie

"Feeding time! come and get it boys." Marko yelled as he hopped down entering the cave carrying a Coca Cola box.

"Alright!" The others said coming over to get the food.

I watched as Marko handed David a little white box "Chinese good choice." David replied.

"Over here bud!" Paul called as he sat down and Marko threw him a box.

"Guest first." David said offering a box of rice to me.

"No, no thanks." I simply said not taking his offer.

"You don't like rice?" He said, " Tell me Jack how can a billion Chinese people be wrong." David chuckled, "Come on." He grinned still holding the box out in front of me, I was hesitant at first but I figured what the hell so I took it and ate a fork full of rice. "How are those maggots?" David asked.

I just looked at him. "What?" I softly said.

"Maggots Jack, you're eating maggots how do they tasted?" He said.

I gave a small laugh and looked down at the box and saw a bunch of live maggots, I suddenly freaked out and spit the maggots all over the floor.

"You okay Jack?!" I heard a voice yell as I was brought out of my little daydream I was having, it was my mom yelling at me from upstairs, "Yeah Mom I'm fine." I replied, "Your not choking are you?" She asked, "No I'm fine." I replied back.

I was vaguely interrupted by my mom as I was watching the Lost Boys in my room in the basement, it was my favorite movie to watch while was eating Chinese food and dressed up to look like one of the guy's from the movie, I had a denim vest with pins and patches and chains all over it and a black bandanna around my head and an old pair of tan biker boots and a grey AC/DC t-shirt, I'm pretty sure the Lost Boys would get a kick out of my style I had.

I all ways dressed like this cause it was my vintage style, I loved things from the 80's such as movies, clothes, Atari, furniture, and a lot of memorabilia form that time period, plus I always wished I could live in the 80's you know cheap concerts, hot women with sexy clothes, and MTV when it was badass and it played nonstop music videos all day.

It had been about a couple weeks after Brooke McCarter, aka"Paul" passed away from a generic liver condition, I always thought of his as the coolest vampire on the face of the earth, he was a heavy metaler like me and The Lost Boys was his big break into movies, and even after the movies he became Corey Haim's acting manager I wished I could've meet him before he died, plus I hated how gruesome his character's death was in the movie.

I was also a fan of Corey Haim, I mean he made a lot of good 80's flicks with his buddy Corey Feldman, but when the 2000's hit Hollywood chewed him up and spit him out, it was so tragic of him dying from an accidental drug overdose.

I always thought those guy would be cool people to party with in the 80's, but I was born in the 90's and missed out on it all.

I finished up my food and got the fortune cookie and cracked it open and read the label.

"You spirit is strong and your destination shall be your wish" It read.

"Well, what ever that means," I said I looked at the TV and sighed as I watched The Lost Boys had their fun of sleeping all day and partying all night in their world, I looked back at the fortune and said. "I wish I could go to Santa Carla and hang out with The Lost Boys." I said.

I turned the fortune label over and it read. "Have fun."

I looked at my dog Sugar, she was a white American Eskimo and she was really smart and cute. "Have fun? What do you think that means girl?" I asked her, but all she did was smile and wagged her fluffy tail.

During the scene where the boys are hanging off the railroad bridge, I held on to a bar that I put in the rafters of the basement and pretended that I was hanging with them and letting go as the train went over, but I was only three inches off the ground.

I sat back in my chair and pick up that little piece of paper and looked at it.

"I really wish these things can grant you your wishes." I sighed. "But stuff like that only happens in movies."

After the movie was done I had let my dog sugar outside in the backyard, she didn't have a collar on her but she knew here boundaries outside and she never ran away.

It had been about 15 minutes since I let my dog was outside, so I went to the door and called for her.

"Sugar! Come here girl!" I yelled out to her, but she was no where in sight, it was dark out and getting cold and it was just starting to snow, I called for her several more time but she didn't come so I grabbed her leash and my vintage aluminum flashlight and my coat and headed out to search for her, I was still dressed in my Lost Boys clothes but I had to find my dog.

As I walked into the woods I called out her name a couple of time and nothing, suddenly I heard a strange sound in the woods it sounded like bats, it also sounded kinda like the noise the Lost Boys make when they fly.

I walked to where the sound was coming from and saw two trees with black rose vines wrapped around it, I've never seen this here before, I was scared of what this thing was but I looked down and saw footprints in the snow from my dog and it went right in between the trees, but the strange thing was the paw prints disappeared as the went through the trees and the sound came again from in between the trees.

I stuck my hand through the trees and it disappeared I jumped and pulled it back I was nervous as to what this thing was, it was kinda like that dimension fork in that movie Phantasm, but if my dog was in there I had to get her and so I stepped on through.

* * *

Writers note: I know the plot is a little weak but I hope you guys will like the story.


	2. The Boardwalk

Writers note: I know the first two chapters are short but I promise they will be longer and more entertaining.

* * *

I was so scared as I stepped on through the trees not knowing where I was going to end up, once I got through the temperature was a lot warmer and I was in a different set of woods and it was still dark out. I turned around and looked at the passage way and it was the same from where I was with the same black rose vines, I took my coat off and hung it on a branch cause it was really warm like summer time weather.

I started to walk around until I came to a trail that was about fifteen feet away from the passage way, so I took some sticks and stuck them in the ground at the edge of the trail so I knew where the portal was.

I saw a light at the edge of the woods and followed it to where it was, once I got edge of the woods I couldn't believe what I saw... The Santa Carla Boardwalk.

"Holy Shit!" I said, this had to be a dream, but I pinched myself to be sure, it wasn't a dream, I was really here... in the Lost Boys movie.

I started to walk down the beach where people where partying and having bonfires and enjoying themselves not having a care in the world, and plus it was 1987 I could tell by the music I could hear and the hair styles and most of all the hot women in skin tight bikinis, it was so amazing.

"Nice vest dude!" A guy in a red sweater sitting by a bonfire said.

As I continued to walk down the beach I came across paw prints in the sand, they were my dogs it had to be so I started to follow them and they ended at the stairs to the boardwalk, I walk up the stairs looking around hoping to find her so I figured ask somebody if they seen her.

"Excuse me." I asked a food stand clerk, "Have you seen a little white dog running around?" I asked.

"Yeah it went that way." He said point the other way.

"Thank you." I said running off the direction he pointed.

The amusement park was just as better in real life then it was in the movie, I was in a place where most people would kill to be, not just the Boardwalk, but the movie and time I was in, the roller coaster was zooming by with people screaming in joy on it, people laughing on the carousel, the smell of food filled my nostrils with awe and the blast of 80's music rocked the PA systems.

I walked down towards the Arcade Casino to see if she was down here, I saw a white fluffy dog in somebody's lap, it was Sugar playing with someone, but as I got closer I realized who that someone was... it was Paul.

Paul form The Lost Boys alive and well was playing with my dog. "Oh My God!" I jumped and looked the other way, they were really here The Lost Boys and my dog is playing with one of them, I turned around noticed my dog wasn't growling at him, in the movie the dogs always growl at the vampires... but my dog wasn't, she just sat in Paul's lap and gave him kisses as if she knew who he was and what he was.

I had to make myself known and get her but what will I say to them, I had to make a good first impression, and so I walked up to them.

"There you are!" I said nicely to her.

Paul looked up at me. "This your dog?" He asked scratching her head.

"Yeah, I told her wait for me while I went to the restroom but when I came out she was gone." I said as I squatted down to pet her.

"Well she came right up like she was happy to see me and wanting me to pet her." said Paul.

"She's like that with a lot of people." I said scratching her head, I figure I might as well introduce myself. "My name is Jack, and this is Sugar."

"I'm Paul nice to meet you, and that's a cool name for a dog like this." said Paul as I shook his hand.

"Yep, that's why she's so sweet." I replied sitting down next to him.

"That's a nice vest man." said Paul.

I looked down at my vest realizing that he likes it. "Thanks man." I replied.

"Its got some of my favorite bands on there I see." said Paul eyeballing it.

"Yeah I started out with just one patch to what you see now, any kind of small clothing materials and chains and whatnot, whatever I find goes on this vest." I said to Paul.

"Far out!" He replied, "Hang on I've got a friend that would like to see this." He turned his head and yelled out, "HEY, MARKO COME HERE!" He yelled out.

"Holy Shit!" I thought Marko is coming over here to see my vest, and I know he's gonna love it.

* * *

Writer's note: I hope you guys liked this chapter please review it and tell me what you think.


	3. Meeting Marko

Writers note: thank you guys for reviewing my story I see you're also hoping that Sugar is going to be okay, trust me she's going to be fine and she's going to be my hound of hell but she won't be mean or dangerous she will be just as she is, Also if your wondering what Jack looks like he's 21 and has dark reddish brown hair and is six feet tall and is a free spirited person.

* * *

As I sat on the ground next to Paul just as he called out to Marko a lot of things were going through my head, what will he say about my vest, will he like it or will he want to wait till I was alone and snap my neck and eat me and steal the patches off of it, as Marko approached us I stood up.

"Marko check out this guys vest." Paul said.

"Whoa, nice!" He said in amuse, but all I did was look at his patched up jacket.

"Thanks, yours is awesome to man." I said, I still couldn't believe I was here right now talking to the guy that made an infamous jacket and also was the same guy that played Bill on Bill and Ted.

"Dude, I think yours totally out ranks mine." Marko replied, "You got a lot of Harley Davidson ones, skulls, iron cross patches, and what is that a pot leaf? and you got KISS, AC/DC, and HENDRIX, and PINK FLOYD and MOTORHEAD, POISON, GUN'S N ROSES, FOREIGNER, damn man, check out the chains and the leopard print shoulder straps, what does this patch say "Kiss MY Patch" hahaha." he laughed. "I think yours is better than mine." He complemented

"Excellent! thanks man" I said referencing to Bill and Ted but he probably wouldn't know what I be talking about, and also that movie wouldn't be out for another year or so and plus would it even exist in this world yet, I didn't know?

"I'm Marko by the way." He introduced himself.

"Jack, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand, "And that's my dog, Sugar." Sugar looked over at Marko. "Sugar come here girl." She jumped out of Paul's lap and came over and stood on her back legs and placed her front paw's on Marko's leather chap's pant leg and wagged her tail.

Marko bent down and petted her back, "Hey there sweetie how you doing?" He said to her bending down and she gave him licks on his cheek.

Paul stood up and he was covered in my dogs fur, it was all over his black tuxedo jacket, "Aw geez." He said, "I'll be pulling dog fur off of this for a month."

"Its a sign to tell you that she loves you and she'll remember your sent." I told him.

"Oh really, that's cool." Paul replied as he pulled out a smoke and was about to pull out his matches when I pulled out my black Zippo lighter out of its holder and lit it for him.

"Oh, thank you." He said sticking the tip into the flame as it glowed red.

"Sure thing." I replied closing the lid and putting it back into it's leather Harley Davidson lighter holder.

"That vest has everything you need don't it." Marko asked.

"Yep, this model come with two large inner cargo bay pockets and a holder for your lighter, it also cuts, slice, dice, and makes julienne fries!" I said acting like a TV salesman, "Act now and will include this handy pocket knife, and it can all yours for just one easy payment of $19.95, Call now!" And both Paul and Marko laughed, I knew that I was their friend now.

"You new to Santa Carla Jack?" Asked Paul.

"Um..." I had to tell them something, "Yeah I just got into town earlier today, I'm actually from Illinois." I told them.

"Wow Illinois that quite a travel, what brings you to Santa Carla?" I figured I just tell them me and my dog have been traveling and grew short of money and came here looking for work and a room to stay in.

"Well I told my folks that I was going out in Los Angles to be an actor, and she gave me the dog to keep me company on the road, I first started out by train and got as far as Denver and worked in a pizza shop for a month, and hopped a train to San Francisco and work at a street market for two weeks, and hitched a ride in a van full of hippies and that's how I ended up here." I told them.

"You looking for a place to stay?" Paul asked.

"Well I'm uh... staying in a motel for the night. I replied, "why?" I asked.

"Well on other side of the town us and are gang live in a old abandoned hotel out at Hudson's Bluff, and there's is always room if you want to come and crash their." Paul offered to me.

The first thing that came to my mind was that they want me to come and live with them at there cave, but I didn't have anything to bring with, I would have to go back to my world and get a few things, and that would mean... I would have to become one of them, a vampire and leave my family and my home and live here in the 80's.

 _"Fuck yeah!"_ Was the only thing that came to my mind, I hated living with my parent's always giving me shit and my step dad bossing me around like thinking he's god.

"That sounds awesome, I'll take your word up on that if I can't find a job tomorrow I'll have to check out of my room so the bill doesn't go up, I'll meet you guys here tomorrow night, does that sound cool?" I asked.

"That's fine with us, we'll have to ask our friend David if he's cool with that." said Paul.

"Alright, we got to be getting back to the motel so I can get some sleep and get up early tomorrow." I said.

"I hate getting up early, even in the daytime." Paul said, I knew what he meant.

"Don't we all, well it was nice meeting you guys I can tell that were going to be good friends for a long time." I said.

We said our goodbyes for the night and me and Sugar headed for the woods, we got to the two trees where I grabbed my coat of the tree branch and put it back on, walked right through and got back to our world, we walked back to the house and went in through the basement door, I sat down in my chair thinking to myself how awesome it's going to be living in the 80's with these guy's and hopefully becoming a vampire, I took my vest off and got into bed and went to sleep, I couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

* * *

Writers note: I'm also adding that I've arrived about a month before the Emerson's came to Santa Carla and Star and Laddie are starting out as half vampires. Please comment on how you like it.


	4. Red

Writers note: thank you for commenting on my story I know you guys like it very much, anyways if you guys would like to send me an email at retroguy1987 feel free to, in this chapter I take the day to pack some stuff and listen to some music.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning it was 11:30 am I decided to get my things together now, I also had to make sure I didn't bring anything from the future to the past I had to get stuff that was old such as 80's style clothing, cassette tapes, and an vintage skateboard that I bought at a yard sale last summer.

As I was getting ready I decided to listen to some music that fitted the occasion.

 **Oh god yeah!**

 **YEAH!**

 **I think I might have told you a lie...**

 **A secret dark smile, tears fill my eyes**

 **You'll never know a walk in the sunlight**

 **Or chase the sun's soul**

 **And I'll be your salvation in time.**

I dance to the song putting stuff in my old army duffle bag.

 **I... read it somewhere...**

 **That I'll burn inside you.**

 **I... read it somewhere.**

Then I started to put on a Led Zeppelin T-shirt and my vest.

 **The shadows will confuse you at night...**

 **A mirrored complication of love.**

 **Take my hand, death's promise I'll give you**

 **Don't fear it's alright... it's alright.**

 **I'm daring you to kiss me and die.**

 **And die to live!**

Then I grabbed my cassette's and my small tape recorder that I bought at a swap meet.

 **I... read it somewhere...**

 **That I'll burn inside you.**

 **I... read it somewhere.**

 **GO!**

As the solo kicked in on the song I grabbed my Fender Stratocaster and jammed to the song.

 **I've been waiting so long...**

 **I've been waiting ten life times.**

 **But that's okay, well that's okay with my love.**

 **GOTTA FIND YOU!**

 **GOTTA FIND YOU!**

 **GOTTA FIND YOU!**

 **YEAH BABY, MY BABY.**

 **YEAH BABY, MY BABY.**

 **WHOA YEAH,**

 **OH YEAH.**

I wish I could take my guitar with but it was a little too modern for the 80's so I decided to keep it here.

I got done packing and it was 2:30 and tried to find something to do till the sun went down, so I decided to watch The Lost Boys movie one more time before I leave, Sugar went nuts when she heard Paul's voice on TV.

"You really want to see Paul again don't you?" I asked her, and she wagged her tail excitingly.

I wondered if I was sent to the time before the events of the movie took place... do I warn them? No, they'll just think I'm a nut and just kill me, or I can just play it cool with the guy's and ride out the good times with them and try and alternate the movie a bit, too a good ending with out letting them know that their lives are a movie.

I was bored of waiting around for the sun to go down and a idea came to my mind... the beach, have some fun in the warm California sun.

"Hey Sugar, Do you want to go to the beach and go swimming!" As soon as she heard that she was already at the door ready to go out.

I grabbed some swimming trunks and my sunglasses and my stuff and hooked Sugar up on her leash, I took one last look at my room figuring it was the last time I was going to be in it, I didn't care if my parents got worried realizing that I'm gone, I'm doing this cause I want to be happy and have friends.

We walked outside and headed out into the woods, we made it to the portal I took one deep breath and looked at Sugar, "You ready, girl?" I said to her and all she did was smile and wagged her tail, I nodded and we stepped forward and went through the tree's back to Santa Carla.

* * *

 _Red by Suite Oblivion,_ Music and lyrics by Mitch Brechon. this song is on YouTube

Writers note: another chapter done, please comment! thank you.


	5. A Day at the Boardwalk

Writers note: sorry it been a while since I've written but here is chapter 5, enjoy.

* * *

It was still daytime when me and Sugar got to Santa Carla, the weather was hot and the beach was waiting for us.

I walked into the water a felt a warm wave crash between my legs, I swam out further into the water, "Oh my god this water feels so good." I sighed relaxing in the ocean and letting the waves roll over my legs.

I went swimming in the ocean for a half an hour and really enjoyed myself and Sugar just took a nap on my towel, the water was nice and warm and the waves were filled with surfers and the beach was full of hot babes of all kinds, blondes, brunettes, and more, this was a fantasy for me here in the warm California sun.

 **1,2,3,4!**

 **Well I'm going out west where I belong,**  
 **Where the days are short and the nights are long.**

 **And I'll walk, a little walk, I'll twist, a little twist,**  
 **I'll shimmy, a little shimmy, I'll fly, a little fly,**  
 **Yea we're out there having fun... in the warm California sun.**

 **Well, I'm going out west out on the coast,**  
 **Where the California girls are really the most.**

 **And I'll walk, a little walk, I'll twist, a little twist,**  
 **I'll shimmy, a little shimmy, I'll fly, a little fly,**  
 **Yea we're out there having fun... in the warm California sun.**

 **Well, the girls are frisky in old 'Frisco,**  
 **A pretty little chick wherever you go.**

 **O-o-oh, and I'll walk, a little walk, I'll twist, a little twist,**  
 **I'll shimmy, a little shimmy, I'll fly, a little fly,**  
 **Yea we're out there having fun... in the warm California sun.**

 **Yea we're out there having fun... in the warm California sun.**

After a while me and the dog decided to go exploring around the Boardwalk the rides were awesome I couldn't wait to ride them soon until I get settled in, the shops were all stocked with stuff from the 80's and the food stands prices were very cheap it was like one dollar for a hot dog and fifty cents for a bag of chips so I bought some food for me and the dog, and the arcade was amazing most games they had in there were so rare that they would be on those vintage collector shows and paying top dollar in the future, but they were a quarter a piece to play right now.

We played in the arcade for a few minutes and left and went on the wharf where the Max's video store was to check it out.

We approached the store and saw who I assumed was Maria working the counter.

"Excuse me." I asked her, she turned and smiled, "Can I bring my dog in here?"

"Sure you can bring him in here." She replied.

"Her." I said correcting her, "She's a girl."

"Oops I'm sorry." She replied approaching Sugar, "Hi there cutie pie." She greeted her as my dog gave butterfly kisses on Maria's nose, "What's her name?"

"Sugar." I replied.

"I can tell why you gave her that name cause she's all white." She said

"That's true." I replied, "Would you mind watching her while I look around in here?" I asked.

"Sure no problem." She replied and continued to pet sugar.

I looked around the video store and saw a lot of my favorite movie's they had and rare film's that you have to buy off the internet or watch on beta max, not to mention they had an adult section for those late night romancers.

It looked like the sun was getting ready to go down so if I wanted to meet the guys we had to get going and meet them at the spot we were at yesterday.

I approached Maria at the counter, "Well we should be going, come on Sugar." I said.

"Did you find anything you like?" She asked.

"Don't have a TV, sorry, but you've got a really good selection of tapes here." I complemented.

"Thank you we're the best in Santa Carla." She replied.

"Your welcome, you have a great day bye." I said as we left the store,

We got to the spot where we met last night and waited for the sun to go down, as we waited we saw another store that said "Frog Comic's", I knew who worked their, I didn't like the Frog's in the movie but I was a fan of Corey Feldman such as License to Drive and the Goonies, I kinda wanted to meet him but I was worried they would get suspicious of me cause that's how they are in the movie, I'll just have to take my chances.

As we entered the comic book shop I saw all the different types of comic's on display and then I felt eye's upon me, I looked over to see Edger watching me from the counter and Allen doing the same stacking comic's on the other aisle, I knew they were being suspicious of me.

As we passed the counter where Edger was still giving me the eye, I decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry am I doing something wrong?" I asked.

"No." Edger simply said. "Just scoping your civilian wardrobe."

That was the same thing he said in the movie and I could tell he was talking about my vest. "Nice huh." I said.

"For a fashion victim." Allen spoke up.

"Look pal if your looking for the music shop it's four blocks away from here." Edger said sternly.

I've thought to myself of what to say to them of what I'm looking for, I couldn't say Batman #14 cause that's what Sam is looking for but an idea popped into my head.

"How about a 1977 issue of a KISS the comic book?" I asked.

"KISS the comic book?" Edger asked.

I pointed to my KISS ARMY patch. "Yeah, they had an issue where they had some of the ink print done in their own blood." I said.

"Huh, your looking for comic book inked in blood?." Edger said, I think I got him alerted on the searching for blood part.

"Sorry pal we don't have that in stock, and we also don't really allow dogs in our shop." Allen said looking at Sugar.

"Come on, she's not harming anyone." I told him.

"Don't mind my brother he just has an allergic reaction to dog fur sometimes." Said Edger.

"Oh okay, that's understandable for someone with allergy's." I said.

"You a doctor from General Hospital or something?" Edger asked.

"No I'm a young loner on a crusade to champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless, in a world of criminals who operate above the law." I told them the Knight Rider theme, and they both gave me a weird look, "Knight Rider." I told them.

"Here Michael Knight read this." Edger handed me the Vampire's Everywhere comic to me.

"Vampire's Everywhere?" I asked, "Why would I wanna read this?"

"It could save your life, or not have your blood end up being ink print." Edger informed me.

"Okay ring me up." I said.

"No just take it we've got a whole bunch of these in stock so we just give them away to people who may want to have it handy." said Edger.

"Uh, okay, thanks guy's see ya later." I said and we started to walk out and I could tell they where still watching me.

I really didn't like the Frog brothers in the movie or in person for that matter, and besides they pretty much ruined the sequels, I mean the franchise died after Feldmen took over the last two movies and took the fun out of being a vampire, I mean the Lost Boys is suppose to be about the vampires in this movie.

We walked outside it was finally night time, it was only a matter of time till the guy's come here, I had to keep my eye's peeled for Paul and Marko.

I was just about to toss away the comic but than I thought about it this could be worth some money back home, maybe I'll hold on to this.

I passed a Boardwalk event sign that said Tim Cappello aka the Sax Man was going to be performing at the Boardwalk next month, so I am here before the Emersons come here and I had to make out some kind of plan to keep my new friends alive, that is if they accept me and turn me into a vampire... I hope.

* * *

Writers note: alright another chapter done next chapter my OC meets David and the others, please comment :)


	6. Meeting David

Writer's note: Thank you Flowerchild23 for your best reviews on my story, I'm also NOT a Twilight fan The Lost Boys are the original badass teen vampires of all time. and so here is chapter 6 enjoy.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half since the sun went down and I was keeping my eyes peeled for the guys, maybe they went to feed someplace before they come here, or maybe they are at the cave still, I don't know I wasn't sure of what there daily habitats are, I was extremely nervous of meeting the rest of the guy's especially David cause he's the leader of the gang, I just hoped that I didn't do the wrong thing that'll make them want to kill me.

I was getting hungry myself, until I saw a food stand that had pizza by the slice and french fries.

"Hey Sugar, you hungry?" I asked her as we approached the stand.

I got a slice of pepperoni and a large plate of fries for both me and Sugar cause she loves fries, every time i gave a fry to her she would take it nicely out of my hand when I fed her by hand, the pizza was good it wasn't like how pizza was back in my world you know the crust would taste like bread and the cheese would taste like paper, but this was freshly made pizza they had there own oven and everything.

Just as we finished eating we heard the sounds of loud motorcycles I knew it was the guys, "Here we go Jack, just be cool." I said internally, I got up and we both ran up to the entrance where they were parking there bikes, they were all there David, Dwayne, Laddie and Star, Sugar went nuts when she saw Paul and ran up to him with a cute squeaky bark.

"HI SUGAR, did you miss me!" Said Paul as he squatted down to pet her, Sugar hopped on his lap and was whimpering excitingly and giving him dog kisses on his face.

"Got yourself a little fluffy girlfriend there don't ya Paul." Said David who stood firmly next to his bike with Star standing next to him.

"David, this was the dude I was telling you about." Paul said still playing with Sugar.

"You must be the famous Jack that Paul and Marko keep ranting about." Said David, "I'm David nice to meet you." He introduced himself as we shook hands, "So Paul tells me that your looking for a place to stay, is that right." He asked.

I nodded "Yeah, they said that they were going to talk it over with you, is that okay with you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes it is Jack, yes it is." He said softly.

I was amazed by how cool he was with it, and also here I was standing in front of the most awesome vampire of all times, and not to mention the dude that was on that show 24, I mean Kiefer Sutherland was an awesome actor and that voice that makes your spine tingle.

I looked over and saw Dwayne standing next to Paul and Sugar and Laddie was petting her, Dwayne was the most mysterious of the the Lost Boys he was always quiet and took care of Laddie most of the time.

I walked over to Dwayne and Laddie to meet them, I crouched down to eye level to meet Laddie.

"Hey little buddy, how you doing?" I asked Laddie, but all he did was turn around and hid behind Dwayne's leg, I guess he's shy.

"He's a little nervous around new people." Said Dwayne.

I stood back up Dwayne was about my height, "That's normal for a young child to be shy around people." I told Dwayne, "How you doing, I'm Jack."

"Dwayne, nice to meet you Jack, Paul and Marko have told me a lot about you and your dog." He said.

"Yeah, nice leopard their." I said eye balling the painted leopard on his sleeve.

"Oh, thank you." He said, "Marko wasn't kidding about that vest neither man."

"No he wasn't." I said, I turned to see Star and David talking to each other, I looked and saw Star... she was even more beautiful in person then in the movie, her dark gypsy like hair flowed like a like and angel and her sundress that sparkled with her in the night. Jami Gertz was a beautiful actress I enjoyed her early acting in movies such as Less Than Zero, Sixteen Candles, and Solarbabies.

She turned her head and we made eye contact and she gave me a soft smile and a wave, I might as well introduce myself to her.

"Hey David, who's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"This is Star, and she not my girlfriend." said David.

I was shocked by David saying that, I mean he really wasn't her boyfriend, well I could also see that in the movie that they never kissed or hugged or anything like that, but one question that was on my mind was why Star was with the guy's, I figure that I might find out soon.

"Star, this is Jack." He introduced me.

"Hi." She said kindly to me.

"Au Chante." I said taking her hand and kissed it, she gave me a blushing smile.

"Jack is going to be live with us for a while." Said David.

"Oh... really." She said nervously looking down at her feet like she was worried.

"So got you and your dog ready to go to our place and move in?" David asked.

"Well not now." I said looking around the boardwalk, "I kinda wanted to go on the rides for a little bit and have fun but I can't leave my dog alone." I told him.

David looks over, "I think she's in good hands at the moment." He chuckled.

I looked over to see Sugar still in Paul's lap, I figure I could leave my bag and skateboard next to the bikes while me and the guy's hangout and get to know one another.

* * *

Writer's note: Another chapter done had a little trouble with this one, also it's true that I don't see Star and David all lovey dovey together in the movie so I'm also going to try and write why Star is with the guy's. thank you please review. ;)


	7. Getting to know each other

Writer's note: had a little writer's block on the last chapter and gave it my best shot of meeting the rest of the guy's and Star, here's chapter 7

* * *

We hung out at the Boardwalk for two hours just having a good time with the coolest vampire gang ever, I bonded with Paul and Marko pretty well, we snuck into the hunted house without buying tickets which was fun, then we rode the tilt-a-whirl getting dizzy as hell, when we got off and the whole world was spinning and I fell to the ground until it worn off.

I got to know Dwayne while we waited in line for the coaster and Laddie wasn't so shy around me once I started talking to him a little bit.

"So is Laddie your little brother?" I asked Dwayne.

"Uh... no he's not my little brother." He said.

"You his dad?" I asked.

"No he's an orphan." Dwayne whispered to me. "I found Laddie here being bullied by other kids and I came to his rescue, he told me his real parent's died in a fire when he was younger and he was living in a foster home for a couple of months and he ran away from their cause he say's he didn't like them."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know he won't talk about it, so I took him in and I became like a father figure to him." He finished.

 _"So that's how Laddie and Dwayne meet."_ I thought to myself, we got on the coaster and had a fun ride.

After words I caught up with Star walking around with Sugar by her side.

"Hey Star, how you doing." I asked her.

"Fine." She said softly, I could tell something was wrong.

"You okay Star?" I asked.

"I'm just a little nervous about you moving in with us." She said.

"Nervous?, why would you be nervous?" I asked.

"It's just that... these guy's like to mess around with people in a different way." She said, I kinda knew what she was talking about, like how they treated Michael when they brought him to the cave in the movie.

"What do you mean by different?" I asked,

"It's just that they aren't what they seem." She said very shaky like, I could tell she was try tell to run as far as you can away from here and stay away from them.

"Why, are they aliens?" I joked.

Star was just about to say something until David came up behind us, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Um... no not really." I said, I kinda figured David was watching us and listening to what we were saying.

"Star can I talk to you for a minute please." He asked.

All Star did was just nod and gave me Sugar's leash and walked away with him, I kinda kept my eye on what they were talking about but I didn't want to get in range of David's vampire senses, but to me they were calmly talking and David put his hand softly on Star's shoulder and hugged her and she gave a small smile at him, it looked to me like David was telling her that I was going to be alright and they wouldn't hurt me... that's what I was hoping he was telling her.

After David was done talking to Star I walked over to him to talk, "Did I do something wrong, David?" I asked if I got Star in trouble.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Well I figured that if I was talking to Star, and me or her might of said something and I got her in trouble with something." I asked nervously.

"No, you're alright." David said, "It's just that... we're kinda a wild bunch and we get into trouble here and there and she's a little edgy with stress and you know she never relaxes and never tries to have fun."

"Yeah, I can see why." I said, David looked at me like I knew something was up, "You know, gettin' trouble just by having a good time." I grinned.

David grinned and put his arm around my shoulder, "I like you Jack, I like ya." He chuckled, "You're gonna have a lot of fun with us, I promise."

I let Paul ride around on my skateboard and he was pretty good at it, until he ran into that fat security guard from the beginning of the movie.

"Alright you off that skateboard," He yelled,

"OH SHIT, IT'S BIG ED!" Paul exclaimed, me and Paul were just about to haul ass and runaway from this guy when we were cornered by two more guards, and the rest of us were gathered into one group.

"We've been getting a couple complaints about you guys." Big Ed said.

"We're sorry." David said sarcastically.

"No sorry's guys, you and your friends get off the Boardwalk, now I don't wanna see you kid's here again, you got it!" He told us sternly.

We were escorted off the Boardwalk and got back to the bikes.

"What an asshole!" Marko grunted.

"Yeah, fat pig walking around like he run's the damn Boardwalk." Paul added.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's go back to our place and show you where your gonna stay." David replied putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, who do I ride with then?" I asked.

"You can ride with me." Said Paul. "Marko doesn't have a big enough seat."

"Um how is my dog gonna fit on here?" I asked.

"I'll take her." Said Marko. " I'll just put her up here on my lap and hold on to her all the way."

I was thinking that was going to be impossible to do but I'd give it a try, I picked up Sugar and set her on Marko's lap and he wrapped her leash around his waist and her belly so she wouldn't fall off.

"Marko please be careful with her." I said worryingly.

"Don't worry bud I've got her, she'll be safe." He said.

We were all set to go I got on the back of Paul's bike, I took my duffle bag and put the shoulder strap around me and put my board on the front of the bike between Paul's headlight and handlebars, David lead the way and Paul took off like a shotgun so fast I nearly fell off behind the bike but I quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled myself forward.

"You on!?" He chuckled.

"Yeah!" I replied, and we took off down the road to Hudson's Bluff.

* * *

Writer's note: I wanted to put in some background of how Laddie and Dwayne met so I winged it. Please review thank you.


	8. Home Sweet Home

Writer's note: thank you my commenters and followers for supporting my fanfic and so without further a due here's chapter 8 enjoy.

* * *

The ride to the cave was wild Paul was riding like a bat out of hell, Marko kept at a steady pace cause Sugar was sitting in his lap, we rode down an old dirt road which I was guessing that's how to get there it was bumpy and they were jumping the bikes over pot holes and broken tree branches, we reached to where the edge of the cliff was and with a sudden stop I nearly went forward and almost crushed Paul into the handle bars.

"WHOA!..." I gasped.

"You okay pal?" Paul asked.

"Yeah man, holy... fuck what a ride man." I exclaimed.

"Sounds like this was your first time on a bike." Said Paul.

"No, when I was younger my dad use to put me on the back of his Harley and I would ride with him around the neighborhood." I told him.

"That sounded like fun." He said.

I got off Paul's bike and walked towards Marko's and helped Sugar off.

"Well it looks like she had fun." I said.

"Yeah she enjoyed it, she was shaking a little at first but she relaxed when I held on to her and petted her." Said Marko

We walked up to the gated stairway, "Follow us Jack." Said David who lead his gang down the old wooden stairs and into the cave, there was a burn barrel that had long torches in it and Dwayne and Paul each grabbed one and lit them, we entered the cave and I stood in amazement.

"WOW!" I said seeing the cave from the actual movie this was the real deal, the first thing that I eyeballed was the Jim Morrison poster on the cave wall, hundreds of candles around for light, the beam of moonlight that shined down upon David's chair, than I looked at the busted up fountain, Paul And Dwayne went around lighting the burn barrels.

"Not bad huh," Said David who was gonna tell the story of the hotel. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago, too bad they built it on the fault, in 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack and now it's ours."

"So what do you think bud?" Said Paul wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Fucking badass dude." I replied.

"Marko food." David commanded and Marko left the cave, "That's what I like about this place, you ask for something and then you get it."

"Oh really, can you get me Christy Canyon and Ginger Lynn, a quart of Jack Daniels, and a ounce of weed all at the same time." I asked.

"Hmm, maybe." David laughed.

"I can get you weed, bud." Said Paul, and before I knew it he held out a joint to me, I took it and looked at it, this was my first joint I was nervous I've been around people who smoked it but never have I smoke weed before, I didn't want to upset Paul so I put it in my mouth and lit it and took a drag, the taste was a little strong but I held it in and exhaled softly like a pro.

"Yeah." I said slowly with an attitude.

"You'll like here." Said David.

 _"I know I will."_ I said mentally, "So um... where do I put my stuff." I asked.

"Paul, why don't you show our guess to his room please." David commanded.

"Sure, right this way Jack." And Paul lead the way, we went down an old hallway lit with candles, the rooms I passed had curtains on them maybe the doors broke off during the earthquake, my room was at the end off the hall next to a door that said bathroom, we walked into the room which was dark I took out my flashlight to see and gave Paul my lighter to light the candles, the room was big probably 15 by 20, king size bed, 2 dressers and 2 old gas lamps. "Well I'll let you get settled in and Marko should be back soon with food, also everything in the bathroom works and so make yourself at home Jack."

I was amazed that I never seen this part of the cave in the movie, or even knew that it existed.

"Alright." I said and Paul left the room, I set my clothes in the dresser and put my stuff on top, I couldn't believe it... I was now in a place where I can call it home, I laid back on the bed and sighed looking up at the cracked ceiling of the room.

I went back to the main cave and saw David in his old wheelchair with Sugar by his side like a king sitting in his throne with his faithful companion next to him... I can see why Thorn stay's around Max, and Paul listening to Dokken's Tooth and Nail album.

"Well Jack did you enjoy the grand tour?" David asked.

"Yes I did." I replied as I sat down on the edge of the fountain.

I watched Dwayne glide around the fountain on a skate board, I didn't know Dwayne could ride one, I remembered from the movie that there was one sitting in the edge of the fountain.

"You ride?" I asked.

"Yeah a little." Dwayne replied.

"Me too, I do some ramp riding, back in Illinois I use to go into my friends back yard and skate in his drained swimming pool." I said.

"I only ride." Dwayne said.

"Well maybe if there's a skate park in town I'll show you a few tricks." I offered.

"Okay." He nodded.

I heard the sound of a bike coming from the entrance of the cave, "Marko must be back." David said.

* * *

Writers note: I know the story looks dull but trust me the next chapter will get into some action. please review thank you.


	9. Initiation

Writers note: Here's where we get to the meat of the story.

* * *

"Feeding time, come and get it boys!" Marko yelled as he entered the cave carrying an old Coca Cola box, that gave me chills cause I knew what was coming.

I watched as Marko handed David a little white box, "Chinese, good choice." David said taking a box from Marko.

"Over here bud." Paul called as Marko threw a box to him.

"Guess first." David offered a box of rice to me, I wasn't going to refuse it cause I want him to save his "Billions of Chinese" line for Mike, so I took it.

"Thanks man." I smiled, suddenly Sugar put her paw on my pant leg and begged, I turned to Marko, "Hey Marko did you get something for my dog?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, I got her sweet and sour chicken without the sauce." He said and handed me the box and I opened it and set it down in front of her.

Marko turned around and I looked at the back of his jacket and saw a skull with a flame on its head and a pair of wings.

 _"Warriors come out to play."_ I quoted.

"What?" Marko asked.

"That logo on the back of your jacket is the gang logo from the movie The Warriors." I pointed out.

"Really, I did not know that, I found this on a t-shirt and put it on here." He said.

"You must watch a lot of movies, huh Jack." David asked.

"Oh Yeah." I replied. "Movies are my life I've seen a lot of them and know a lot of them."

I went back to the box of rice and mentally said _"Here we go."_ and took a fork filled bite.

"How are the maggots?" David asked.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Maggots Jack, your eating maggots how do they tasted." He said.

I chuckled and looked down and saw a box full of maggots, I spit the rice out and I set the box down cause I knew it would change back plus it would be a waste of food, as I was spitting out the rice everybody was laughing I decided to make funny puke noises and spitting sounds (like Stewie from Family guy after he sucked on Peters nipple and he started to make a puke noise), that caused Paul to fall over cause he was laughing so hard at the noises I was making, I even heard Star laugh a little, I stopped coughing sat back up and saw the box had changed back to rice.

"YEAH... that was GOOD!" I said sarcastically. "My teeth fell gritty now, thank you."

"Want some noodles." David offered.

I looked into the box and obviously saw worms, "What is this Vietnam, those are worms!" I joked.

"What do you mean they're worms?" David said looking back at the box and taking some noodles out and eating them, "Still think they're worms, Jack?" He chuckled.

"Paul what the fuck kinda dope did you give me?" I asked.

"The good stuff!" He said.

"Whats next that photo of Jim Morrison coming alive and playing 'Riders On The Storm'. I said then Paul laughed.

As I ate the rice my mouth was dry I wanted something to drink. "I'm thirsty, you guys got any drinks around here, like beer or anything?" I asked.

Just then the room got quiet, David looked at me and gave a evil smirk and looked at Marko and he turned to get the wine.

"We've got something good to quench your thirst Jack." He said.

"Is it better than swish?" I asked.

"What's swish?" Dwayne asked.

"Swish is this old dirty, shitty tasting, homemade fuckin' liquor that you can... ugh, you can barely get er into ya, but my fuck does it ever get you some drunk." I told them.

"Eew... I don't think I would drink it." Said Paul.

"Good, well don't." I said I looked to see Marko with a bottle in his hands the bottle that he was carrying was the... vampire's blood bottle, they were giving something to drink alright, but this drink was something that was going to change my life... forever.

Marko walking over to David, he took the bottle and popped open the cork and took a sip of it and savored the tasted in his mouth, then he looked at me.

"Here Jack, you wanna be one of us, drink some of this." He whispered.

I took the bottle and looked at it, I studied the gold casing around it and the jewels embedded into it, ...this was it... I was going to become a vampire, young forever, feeding of human blood, and being with my new friend's who where going to be more like a family to me now.

 _"Jack... Jack... Jack... Jack."_ They all chanted to me, I looked at Star she looked very nervous like she didn't want me to do this, then I looked back at David.

"Go ahead Jack." He said with a smirk.

I gulp and brought the bottle to my lips, I tilted the bottle and the liquid hip my lips, I was hesitant at first with the liquid but I parted my lips open and the fluid flowed into my mouth, the tasted was intense with the small flavor of alcohol and the sweet flavor of wine and the coppery tasted of blood, I savored the taste in my mouth and I relaxed my throat and then I gulped it down, then I heard the sound of cheering from the guys.

"ALRIGHT!" David yelled.

Paul came by my side, "Your one of us now buddy." He said padding my back.

We all danced around the cave and listened to Holy Diver by Dio, I was still drinking from the bottle enjoying the transformation I was starting to fell, I was even feeling a state of euphoria as I was drinking it this must have been what Mike felt... or is gonna feel soon.

I watched Dwayne skate around on his skateboard look at his tooth earring. "Aw dude, I want my ear pierced." I said.

"Star can do it." David said.

I asked Star if she would do it and she agreed to. "What kind of earring would you like?" She asked.

I pulled out my biker wallet and dug out a guitar pick, she made a pin hole through the pick and wired it to a piercing, she took a piercing needle and told me to relax.

"Ok, Here we go." She said and with a prick and a sting it went through, she pulled the needle out and put my earring in.

"How does it look guys?" I asked.

"Like your one of us." Said Marko.

"I think its time we should start our initiation process for Jack, huh guys." David announced.

Initiation was the word that made me snicker, remembering the scene form the movie Clerks 2, "You ain't gonna shove a pickle up my ass are you?" I asked.

They all looked at me, "WHAT!?" The yelled out.

"Funny story," I said. "There was this guy in high school named Lance and he was put through freshmen initiation and he got the worst of it, you see the seniors yanked down his pants and shoved a pickle up his ass and made him walk ten feet, the pickle fell out before he hit the ten foot mark, he had to take a bite of it reinsert it and walk again." It was actually a scene from the movie Clerks 2 a movie that wont be out of another 20 years, but they all looked at me like that was actually real.

"Eew!" Marko said grossed out.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he made it... his pickle was small enough to stay wedged after four bites." I finished grinning, "Ever since then we called him "Pickle fucker."

"Okay, I don't think that something Laddie needs to hear." Star said covering Laddies ears.

We left the cave to go start my initiation, Star, Laddie and Sugar stayed at the cave, we rode through the woods and followed the railroad tracks I knew what was next, we rode for ten minutes until we reached the bridge, we got off the bikes and walked onto the bridge.

"Right on time." David said walking down the tracks.

"So um... is this part of the initiation?" I asked.

"Yup." David simply said.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"What are we going to do?" David repeated. "Marko, what are we going to?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure yet." He replied, "What are we doing, Paul?" He asked.

"I don't know... what are you doing?" He giggled drunkenly.

"I think we should let Jack know just what were gonna do." David said putting arm on my shoulder, we turned to Marko who was standing at the edge of the bridge. "Marko, if you'd please."

"See you later Jack, BOMBS AWAY!" He yelled as he jumped off, I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Bottom's up bud, YEOW!" Paul yelled as he jumped off too.

Then Dwayne only gave me a two finger salute and jumped off as well.

"Come on Jack." David said before walking to the edge and jumped off.

I stepped to the edge of the bridge and saw the guys hanging from the bars underneath the bridge, they were all hollering and yelling out my name to join them, "Come on Jack!" David called, "Come **hang** with up!" He chuckled.

That quote was so cheesy I laughed so I climbed down, I had to be careful where I grabbed and I made it down and hung in front of David, "Soooo... this is what were gonna do?" I asked David, then I heard the sound of the train.

"No Jack, ... **this** is what were gonna do." He said.

The train started the cross the bridge and the bars started to shake violently.

"HOLD ON!" David yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, the shaking was making me loosen my grip but I held on with all my might, the guys were yelling and screaming as well, then suddenly Paul let go falling into the foggy abyss. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed as he disappeared.

"Don't be scared Jack, Look its fun." Marko yelled before letting go as well plummeting down.

I was beginning to get scared shitless of letting go, then Dwayne let go and fell into the sea of fog.

"Jack you're one of us now, LET GO!" David yelled.

It was do or die, "ALRIGHT, WHOAAAAAHHH!" I let go before David, falling into the fog, as I fell through the abyss I started to get scared, _"What if I don't fly?"_ I thought but suddenly I could fell myself starting to slow down and before I knew it I was floating in mid air, then I suddenly heard, _"Alright Jack whoo!"_ It sounded like the guys from down below, I continued to float in the air for a few seconds then I started to relax myself and then I started to fall again, "OH SHIIIIIT!" I screamed, I got scared then everything went black.

* * *

Writer's note. It took some time on this chapter but I finally got it done, Please review, thank you :)


	10. The Next Day

Writer's note: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter cause there's going to be a lot of puns and jokes in this story too, here's chapter 11.

* * *

I awoke the next day in a dazed state trying to remember what happened last night after the bridge but my mind was blank, I found myself on a bed in the room the guys gave me to sleep in, it was dark but there was light coming in through the curtains in the door way, "Son of a bitch!?" I groaned trying to get myself out of bed but I was still tired as all hell, now I know how Mike felt, I finally got out of bed I was still dressed in my clothes from last night I guess after I blacked out the guys carried me back here and put me to bed, I look at my watch to see what time it was I looked at it was one o'clock in the afternoon.

I went to the bathroom to take my morning piss as soon as I got into the bathroom I was amazed, the bathroom was big it had a large tub in the middle of the room, three private toilet stalls and two custom built shower stalls, it was mostly clean but their was a lot of dirty clothes and towels on the floor and old magazines in the stalls but I had to go.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked down the candle lit hallway to see the other Lost Boys in the rooms actually sleeping on their beds, I looked into one room and wouldn't you know it there was Sugar sleeping with Paul on his bed she was snuggled up next to him, he had his arm draped over her like he was protecting her, it was so cute that i didn't want to disturb them but it would take an air horn to wake them up.

I walked to the main part of the cave and I was blinded by the light from the holes in the ceiling so then I put on my sunglasses, the cave looked different in the daytime it was more brighter and you could see more better, I sat down on the couch feel like I would fall back to sleep but I didn't I just sat their resting my eyes to gain what human strength I have left over before I feed tonight.

I heard a small whimpering noise come from behind a curtained canape bed, it must be Star have a bad dream or something, I got up and walked over there to see her sound asleep in her bed she looked so beautiful like a angel, I know she was supposed to fall in love with Mike but I couldn't help myself I was being too nice, she started to whimper again and stir in bed then I took my hand and stroked her hair gently and shushed her softly so she wouldn't wake up then I leaned over and whispered to her.

"It's okay Star, it's just bad dream that's all." I whispered, she didn't wake up but she calmed down. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Then I gave her a kiss lightly on forehead.

I looked up and saw a hole in the wall which must be the roosting area where they sleep so I decided to check it out, I crawled towards the back park which was hard to do but the guys they can glide through, I found the hole where David will burn his hand I figure I'd patch it up with a board or something, then something popped into my head.

"Shit Marko's death." I said. I got to figure out a way to keep those Frog brothers away from here and killing him, hmm... I'll think something soon I have a couple of weeks to figure it out.

I made it to the back of the cave and looked up at the poles, "Jesus that's a long way up!" I said, "I hope I don't fall from that cause that's one hell of a headache I'll have." I decided to go back to the main cave before my scent sticks around in here.

I was hungry for real food but I didn't know where they kept their human food at then I saw the box of Chinese food, there was still two boxes of rice and one box of noodles that where at room temperature, could it make me sick? I didn't care I was starving.

I heard foot step coming into the room I suddenly turned around quick to see who it was but it was only Sugar, "Well good morning Sugar, did you and Paul have a good sleep?" I asked her but all she did was smile and wagged her tail, "Oh shit!" I said to myself, I forgot to bring dog food her I'll have to go out and buy some, plus I was still hungry.

I hooked Sugar up on her leash and we headed out of the cave, as soon as we got out side the sun was blinding the hell out of me even with my sunglasses on even though I was a half vampire, we walked up the old stairs and headed for the main road to town, we walked for what seemed like a hundred miles but really it was only two miles that we walked, I felt like I was going to pass out but I tried not to, we reached a small grocery store that had a deli but a small sign said "No Dogs Allowed" so I tied her to a bicycle rack and told her to stay put.

I came back out within ten minutes with a bag of dog food, chips, a turkey sandwich, a jug of water, and a couple of other things, then we went behind the store where there was shade so we can eat, I put Sugar's food in an old dog dish hubcap from a Chevy and fed her then I sat on a stack of wooden pallets and ate, After we were done eating I decided to start heading back to the cave but the stuff I had was a lot of weight to carry two miles back to the cave I needed something to transport this stuff then I saw a shopping cart next to a dumpster and thought to myself that could be useful, I figured that a lot of shopping cart get stolen and never recovered, I'd be like Bubbles from Trailer Park Boys stealing shopping carts and fixing them up and selling them back to the store then I did a Bubbles laugh, I walked over to the cart and put my stuff in it and I was just about to leave when I looked in the dumpster and saw something.

I looked at it in shock, it was beautiful a white Arbor flying V guitar with duel white humbucker pickups, a mahogany neck and gold tone knobs, I pick the instrument out of the dumpster and examined it all over and it was in perfect condition it just needed strings, "Who the fuck would throw a perfectly good guitar like this in the dumpster!?" I said, I know this would be the perfect for me and Paul to wail on, I put the guitar in the cart and headed off to get some strings for this beast.

I stopped at a music store to picked up some strings I was going to be right in and out cause I couldn't leave my dog tied to a shopping cart, I bought some nine gauge strings and looked at a small amplifier but there was no electricity at the cave so buying one would be out of the question, I came back put the strings in the bag and we headed back to the cave.

* * *

Writer's note. Sorry I took so long with this chapter I've been busy trying to find myself a job, but anyway chapter 11 coming soon thank you please review.


	11. Writer's story

Writers note: thanks for your guys views and enjoying the story I'm trying to make this story as good as I can get it, I was never really good at writing in school because of my autism I trouble focusing in school, but after when I got out I started to write this stuff down and never shared it with any one, but when I discovered fan fiction I thought it was the best thing I've discovered so I decided to share my imagination with other people online, I chose the lost Boys cause I'm a rebellious person in life I like a lot of stuff from the 80's such as music, clothes, technology, guitars, and movies and plus 1987 was a good year for film like the Lost Boys :D, I enjoy being at a young adolescents age cause that's what the guys are, I also live like a vampire, I live in a basement, I'm nocturnal so I sleep all day, I just don't have fang's and drink blood, **and I don't sleep upside down or in a coffin,** it's good to share your dreams and imagination with other people who enjoy stuff like this so do it and become a person who expresses their ideas, with your guys reviews that motivates and inspires me write more chapters and makes me get more ideas for this story, **I don't own the rights to The Lost Boys so please don't sue me,** More Chapters coming soon I won't give you any details yet cause I'm not a SPOILER ALERTER like other people, thank you guys some much for your support, and remember my Lost Boys fan readers Never grow old and Never die, Sleep all day and Party all night... It's Fun to be A Vampire.

Thank you for reading your vampire writer, friend and rocker Retroguy1987.

 **Rest In Peace, Brooke McCarter "Paul", "Let The Good Times Roll Bud"  
**


	12. Wake up the neighborhood

Writer's note: Looks like Jack found a guitar, so what do you think comes next, Here's chapter 12.

* * *

We made it back to the cave just in time cause the sun was just starting to go down, I stashed the shopping cart in the bushes so no one would see it, we walked back into the cave to see that everyone was still asleep of course, I sat down with the guitar and put new strings on it and tuned it and it played like a harp, I plucked out a couple of songs with it and then an idea came to my mind.

I grabbed Paul's rock box and a tape and took it into his room, I sat the radio on a chair next to his bed and put 'Holland, Wake up the Neighborhood' in it and cranked it.

 **"WAKE UUUUUUUUPP!"**

Paul suddenly jumped and woke up from the sound of the music.

 **You bring the Jack, and I'll bring the Coke,**

 **We're gonna rock until this place goes up in smoke,**

I got up on the bed and stood over him shredding the cords.

 _ **(Neighborhood)** _**Wake up the neighborhood,**

 ** _(Wake up the neighborhood)_ Shake up your neighbors good,  
**

Paul grinned pulled the sheets over his head to block out the noise.

 **Drink till we drop, Dance till we fall,**

 **The only way we're gonna get back home is crawl,**

 _ **(Neighborhood)**_ **Wake up the neighborhood,  
**

 _ **(Wake up the neighborhood)**_ **Shake up your neighbors good,  
**

I got off of Paul's bed and walked into the hallway with the guitar and radio blasting.

 **I wanna be bad _(Bad),_ Your gonna be good,**

 **All I wanna do is wake, wake, wake,**

Marko walked out into the hallway tired but with small grin on his face.

 **Wake up the neighborhood, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_**

 **I really think we should, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_**

I pointed the end of the guitar at Marko.

 **You find the girls, I'll bring the toys,**

 **We'll get together with a night out with the boys,**

I continued to walked down the hallway.

 ** _(Neighborhood),_ Wake up the neighborhood,**

 _ **(Wake up the neighborhood),**_ **Shake up your neighbors good,  
**

I walked into Dwayne's room, he was awake and sitting on the edge of his bed, he had a "really?" look on his face.

 **We got a passion we play for keeps,**

 **We're gonna be rockin' while everybody sleeps,**

 _ **(Neighborhood),**_ **Wake up the neighborhood,**

 _ **(Wake up the neighborhood),**_ **Shake up your neighbors good,  
**

I rocked my way into David's room and he was still in bed but not asleep, he looked and me with a chuckle.

 **What's that sound, knocks you out of bed,**

 **Lifts your body, opens up your head,**

 **It must be us,**

I got up on David's bed and continued to shred

 **Wake up the neighborhood, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_**

 **Shake up your neighbors good, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_**

 ** _(SOLO)_**

I continued the solo and lead the way for the guys back into the main cave, then I got up on the top of the rocks and shredded Mike Batio style, Star then woke up from the loud music, she tried to cover her ears and go back to sleep but it was no use, Laddie was up and stated to jump around while listening to the music.

 **I wanna be bad _(Bad_ _),_ Your going to be good,  
**

 **All we really want to do is wake, wake, wake,**

 **Wake up the neighborhood, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_**

 **Shake up your neighbors good, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_**

 **Wake up the neighborhood, _(Wake up the neighborhood)  
_**

 **I really think we should, _(Wake up the neighborhood)_  
**

 _ **(Neighborhood),** **"I'm out here** **one more time**_ ** _to tell you dang kids from riding up and down the street, your all dumb and rolling around the block, don't you know your waking up the whole damn neighborhood, you're making me sick to my stomach you little monsters, get outta here go on!"_ **

**_(Neighborhood,)_**

 ** _(Wake up the neighborhood,)_ **

**_(Neighborhood,)_**

 ** _(Wake up the neighborhood,)_**

The song ended and I got an applause from my audience.

"Bravo Jack!" David yelled.

"Dude that was fuckin' awesome!" Paul yelled.

"Far out!" Said Dwayne.

"Where in the fuck did you get that guitar!?" Marko yelled.

"I found it in a dumpster behind a grocery store in town." I said.

"Aw that's cool!" Paul said. "What band was that?" He asked.

"That was a band that I used to hang around with back in Chicago called Holland." I said climbing down off the rocks, "They would play at this local bar called the Thirsty Whale."

"They sound awesome." David said.

"Yeah, they're petty cool, so what's the plan for tonight anything going on?" I asked.

David walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Well Jack, we've got something special to show you." He said, I could tell what it was they were gonna take me out to feed.

* * *

Writers note: new chapter done more coming soon, thank you please review, Music by Holland written by Tommy Holland, guitar work by Michael Angelo Batio.


	13. The Night Prowler

Writers note: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys cause now here's where we get to the gore fest.

* * *

We hung out at the cave for an hour or so I tried to figure out what it was they had planned for me, Paul played the guitar non stop while he blasted his rock box, he wasn't that good but I showed him some licks on it like Highway to Hell, N.I.B, and Breaking the Law, Laddie was also riding around on my skateboard I told him to be careful on it but Dwayne was hot on the case.

Dwayne took the board and taught Laddie how to balance on it and how to push for speed and he did several tricks on it and he was quite good, I had no idea that Dwayne could ride a skateboard.

David approached me. "Well Jack, are you ready to come see what we have for you." He said. I nodded, "Star, stay here and watch Laddie and Jack's dog." He demanded and Star gave a slow nod.

We got on the bikes and I rode on the back of David's and we took off through the woods, we approached a cliff that was next to a beach, we got off the bikes and walked towards the edge and saw a bunch of drugged up punks at a bonfire listening to The Cramps, and the guys started to laugh, and then I smelled it, a smell that smelled like a grilled ribeye steak or a juicy BBQ bacon cheeseburger, I could fell my mouth starting to water, they brought me here to feed.

"Jack," David said and I looked at him, "You trust us, right?"

"Yeah I trust you guys." I said, I had to play this cool cause this was the part where they show their true selves.

"Let me ask you something, do you believe in vampires?" He asked.

"Yeah." I simply said.

"Are you afraid of vampires." He asked.

"No, I'm not afraid them." I replied.

"Jack, you want to be friends with us forever?" He asked. I nodded then David and the guys took a step back into the shadows "You promise not to be scared." David said from the dark.

"Yes, I promise, not to be scared." I said calmly, then they stepped out from the shadows in their vampire form, I wasn't shocked or scared but my adrenaline was climbing as they were approaching me, they stop in front of me and non of them were laughing but they had an open mouth grin exposing their sharp fangs.

"Wow." I said calmly.

"So do you still believe in vampires?" David said, I nodded "You know the wine you drank last night, that was not wine ...it was vampire blood."

"So does that mean I'm a vampire too?" I asked.

"You're not mad at us are you?" Paul asked.

"No, why would I be mad at you guys its always been my dream to be a vampire, besides I hate my real family they never gave a damn about me, I never to grow old and never die." I said.

"I like that slogan." David complemented.

"So I take it that we are here to eat these low life scumbags?" I asked.

"Yes Jack, and that's why where here, to complete your transformation, you must feed." David said.

I looked down at the punks still partying my appetite was driving me crazy for blood.

"Your hungry aren't you?" David asked, I nodded and David patted my back and looked at me. "Lets eat!"

We all took off flying off the cliff and down to the bonfire and we flew around the punks and they started to scream and run like bats out of hell and we each took our pick of meals, I tackled a guy with a white tank top and a green mohawk and I picked him up by his throat, the guy tried to fight me but I felt the vampire strength working ten times better than my human side, I felt my face morph and my fangs pop out and then tore into his neck, the taste was insane it was like everything that I ever tasted in my life but even better, the guy went lifeless in my arms after I drained him and then I dropped him to the ground, I was breathing heavily and I felt the inside of my body change, all that was hurting is now gone forever, then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see David and the guys laughing in joy.

"Feel better?" He asked.

I gave him an evil grin "Yeah." I said smoothly with a growl, Sleep all day and Party all night, It's fun to be a vampire.

 **Somewhere a clock strikes midnight**  
 **And there's a full moon in the sky**  
 **You hear a dog bark in the distance**  
 **You hear someone's baby cry**  
 **A rat runs down the alley**  
 **And a chill runs down your spine**  
 **And someone walks across your grave**  
 **And you wish the sun would shine**  
 **Cause no one's gonna warn you**  
 **And no one's gonna yell attack**  
 **And you don't feel the steel**  
 **Till it's hangin' out your back**  
 **I'm your night prowler, asleep in the day**  
 **Night prowler, get outta my way**  
 **I'm the prowler, watch out tonight**  
 **Yes I'm your night prowler, when you turn out the light**

 **Too scared to turn your light out**  
 **Cause there's somethin' on your mind**  
 **Was that a noise outside the window**  
 **What's that shadow on the blind**  
 **As you lie there naked**  
 **Like a body in a tomb**  
 **Suspended animation as I slip into your room**  
 **I'm your night prowler, asleep in the day**  
 **Night prowler, get outta my way**  
 **Look out for the night prowler, watch out tonight**  
 **Yes I'm the night prowler, when you turn out the light**

 **I'm your night prowler, asleep in the day**  
 **Yes I'm your night prowler, get outta my way**  
 **Look out for the night prowler, watch out tonight**  
 **Yes I'm your night prowler, when you turn out the light**  
 **I'm your night prowler, break down your door**  
 **I'm your night prowler, crawling across your floor**  
 **I'm the night prowler, make a mess of you, yes I will**  
 **Night prowler**  
 **And I'm telling this to you**  
 **There ain't nothing**  
 **There ain't nothing**  
 **Nothing you can do**

 **Shazbot**  
 **Nanu nanu**

We threw the bodies into the fire and tossed the case of beer that was there into the fire as well so the alcohol would add more heat and flame to burn up the bodies, and we hopped back on the bikes to go some place else, I don't where they're taking me.

* * *

Writers note: Night Prowler By AC/DC, Another chapter done stay tuned, Please review.


	14. Have A Drink On Me

Writer's note: doing my best on trying to come up with ideas for chapters but I've been occupied with trying to find a job for myself, also any ideas for my story or thoughts about it shoot me an email at retroguy1987 thank you.

* * *

That night we rode into town to go to a bar to have a couple of celebratory drinks and a few laughs, my mind was still racing that I was now a vampire but I was still a person from the real world that was in a cult classic movie from the 80's, would I want to return home like this and scare the hell out of my parents or do I stay in Santa Carla, and let my parents worry where I've been, I didn't know what to do but as long I was here I would be with my real friends who would stick by my side for a long time.

We arrived at a small bar called Jim's, it was the type of bar you go to after a stressful day at work or your a low down bum or a scum of the earth type of person, I figured that this was the place the guys came here to find an easy meal for them, we sat down in the back at a U-shaped booth and orders a couple of Miller's and Bud's and started to bullshit.

"So David!" I asked, "How old are you?"

David looked at me with a grin, "Let's just say I use to rob stagecoaches for a living." He said.

My eyes went wide. "Holy shit, really!?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll tell you that story another time but not here in public." He told me.

I really wanted to know about their background, their stories and how the became vampires.

"Why don't you tell us your story of how you came here." Dwayne asked.

I had to give them something but I was quick at making up false stories and I had one I used the other day when I first came here.

"Alright here it goes." I began, "I'm from a town in northern Illinois called Rockford and my mom and step dad gave me a hard time about looking for a job and having a life instead of living in a basement and sleeping all day, and I needed to get away from that so I told my folks that I was going to the city cause I heard of some work out there, I told them I found a place and I was gonna take my dog to and they believed me, but I didn't really find any jobs in the city or a place I just turned the other way and headed out west in my grandfathers 1967 Buick LeSabre that he gave me for a graduation present, then one night in Denver we stopped at a motel for the night and the next morning my car was stolen, I didn't really have anything in there just some clothes and a couple of old books, I took a job at a small pizza parlor and worked as a waiter for a month until I had money to move on, then I got on a train to San Francisco and worked on a street market for a couple of weeks unloading food from trucks, then I hitched a ride in a van full of hippies to here." I told them.

"Sounds like your parents always gave a rough time." Dwayne said.

"Yeah, they did." I sighed.

"What about your real dad?" Dwayne asked.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Is your real dad dead?" He asked.

"No he's alive and well." I said with a smile.

"Did he ever give you a hard time?" David asked.

"No, never, he's the coolest dad there ever was, he taught me a lot of things, like how to play guitar and drive and took me to concerts and he means the world to me." I said.

The guy's looked at me confused, "Then why didn't you go live with him?" Marko asked.

"I did, and my mom somehow made me move back in with her." I said displeased.

"Man... that suck's." Paul said.

"I know." I replied taking a sip of beer.

"You gonna miss your real dad now that you're here with us?" David asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, "I hope he won't worry about me while I'm gone." I said sadly.

We continued to talk and bullshit about stuff such as music and dirt bikes and such, me and Paul mess around with the jukebox and listen to AC/DC's Have A Drink On Me and continued to drink, but we couldn't get drunk.

 **Whiskey, gin and brandy**  
 **With a glass I'm pretty handy**  
 **I'm trying to walk a straight line**  
 **On sour mash and cheap wine**  
 **So join me for a drink boys**  
 **We're gonna make a big noise**

 **So don't worry about tomorrow**  
 **Take it today**  
 **Forget about the check**  
 **We'll get hell to pay**

 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Yeah, have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me (on me)**  
 **Come on**

 **Dizzy, drunk and fightin'**  
 **On tequila white lightnin'**  
 **My glass is getting shorter**  
 **On whiskey, ice and water**  
 **So come on and have a good time**  
 **And get blinded out of your mind**

 **So don't worry about tomorrow**  
 **Take it today**  
 **Forget about the check**  
 **We'll get hell to pay**

 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me (on me)**  
 **Get stoned**

 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me (yeah)**  
 **Have a drink on me,come on**

 **Oh**  
 **Gonna roll around**  
 **Gonna hit the ground**  
 **Take another swing**  
 **Have another drink**  
 **Gonna drink it dry**  
 **Gonna get me high**  
 **Come on all the boys**  
 **Make a noise**

 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**  
 **Have a drink on me**

 **Have a drink... oooooon me!**

"Ok boys, I think it's time to go." David said.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"We're taking you to meet someone." He said as he put a few bucks on the table.

We left the bar and got on the bikes and headed towards the coast line into a neighborhood with a lot of nice houses, we stop in front of a house that had a white picket gate, I knew it was Max's house, we walked down the pathway to the front door and I heard a dog growl, that must be Thorn, then I saw a shadow figure at the door I was a little nervous to meet him, I didn't want to blow my cover cause I knew how powerful he was, I had to keep my cool.

"Thorn come on, IN!" He said, and the dog went inside, "Good evening boy's, nice to see you."

"Hello Max," David said, "Jack, this is our sire Max." He introduced.

"Hello there Jack, it's nice to finally meet you." He said as we shook hands like gentlemen, "Please won't you all come in." He invited

We walked into his house and I stood in awe as his house was like a museum with a lot of antiques and pictures, he had a big television set in the living room that was old to me cause TV's from the real world were bigger and better than that one he has, we sat in his living room on the couch.

"Jack would you like anything to drink?" He offered.

"No thanks, I've already fed." I replied.

Max sighed and closed his eyes and smiled and laughed, "No, I mean would you like a drink like Brandy or Scotch." He corrected me.

"OH, no but thank you though." I laughed.

Max sat down in his own chair, "Well Jack first of all I'd like to welcome you to the family." He said and I nodded a thank you, "And second of all I have some rules you need to know, number one, you not allowed in the video store while I'm there cause I don't want anybody to know that I'm not only a vampire but a sire, I must be kept a secret in case if one of you were to die, I could revive you."

"Wait... revive!?" I asked.

"Yes, if one of you were to die say like get burned in sun light of stake through the heart, my blood would revive you and bring you back." He said.

My mind quickly raced... this was never in the movie, I knew there was another reason why he was kept a secret and he didn't sound so depressed when the boys were in pieces at the Emerson, I think he knew once he had Lucy and Mike and Sam turned he was going to revive the boys. "Huh, that does explain a lot for your protection." I said.

"Number two I'm pretty sure you what a vampire does to survive by feeding on human blood, but you shall only feed on people who are... lets just say unfit for this world such as drug addicts, rapist, and people who do bad things, we don't want you to be feeding on random people cause that will cause trouble for us, number three the most important rule is that you can't turn people into a vampire without my approval, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Max, I understand these rules." I replied.

"Very good, Jack," Said Max, "Now that you understand what my rules are David will fill you in on the rest."

Thorn came into the room and nuzzled against my leg, "Well hello there." I said, "What a beautiful dog you have."

"Why thank you Jack," Max said, "That reminds me, I've also heard that you have a dog as well and she is use to the boys."

"Yeah that's right why is that a problem?" I asked nervously.

"No it's not a problem at all, it's just I've never seen a dog be used to the boys before being turned into a guardian, so she'll need to be turn into a guardian dog for you in the day time to watch out for you while you sleep." He informed.

"Ok how do I go about doing that?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure you've had the dog since it was a puppy and she knows your scent, all you need to do is telepathy communicate with her and let here know what she needs to do for you and she'll understand." Max instructed.

It was getting late... (or I should say early) and we had to be getting back to the cave before the sun comes up, Max asked David on how Star was doing and how was laddie, Max also told me to never to contact my family again cause that even makes more trouble for everyone else including Max, so we walked out of Max's house and back to the bike's got on the back of Paul's.

"We're gonna have to find you a bike as well." He said.

My eyes lit up. "Really, you be willing to get me a bike man?" I asked.

"Yeah it wouldn't be too hard to do." Paul replied.

"Sweet!" I said as Paul started his and we rode back to the cave.

* * *

Writer's note: Have A Drink On Me by AC/DC, Finally this chapter was a bitch to write but I got it straight, please review thank you.


	15. More to Know

Writer's note: This story will be put on hold after this chapter so i can come up with a few ideas for the real meat of the story so just hang tight folks.

* * *

We made it back to the cave about an hour before the sun started to come up, we brought some food back for Star and Laddie from an all night diner cause I was sure that they would be hungry since there wasn't that much eat in the cave, we walked in and Sugar started to run towards me cause she hadn't seen me all night but stop five feet away from me and whimpered, I could tell that see knew I was now a full vampire.

"It's okay girl, I won't hurt you, it's still me, just... a little different that's all." I said to her softly but she started to back up, I crouched down to her level and stuck my hand out to her. "It's okay sweetie, I won't hurt you, come here please." I asked her and she slowly walked forward towards me, she came to hand and sniffed it and licked it a little and nudged my hand onto her head to pet her. "There you go girl, see I'm still the Jack you've always known." I said to her, she was now use to my new scent and now I had to make her my guardian.

I looked into Sugar's eyes and telepathically communicated with her so she could understand me.

 _"Sugar."_ I said. _"You gonna have to be my day watcher, my guardian for when I sleep, okay? You will have to make sure no one hurts me while me and the boys sleep during the daytime, if you protect me, I'll protect you."_ I finished and she smiled at me and wagged her tail and gave me a dog kiss on the face.

After I talked to my dog and feed her I sat at the edge of the fountain and I looked at Star and she looked nervous, I could tell that she didn't want me to be this way, but why doesn't she want to be a vampire, why is she even here and how did she get involved with David I wondered, I'll have to figure that out here soon.

David sat in his wheelchair and looked at me. "She's out of your league pal." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well," David sighed. "She's just a lonely soul, never really want's anybody in her life, it's like she's waiting for that one person to really bring out the true Star and show her what living is and how to do it." David finished.

"Isn't she like us though?" I asked.

"No." David simply said. "She's only half, we've been try to get her to feed but... she just won't."

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks it's killing innocent people and she also thinks we're the reason why all those missing persons reports are all over town." He said.

"We're they really?" I asked nervously.

"No, there are other vampires in this town but they're not of the same clan of vampires like we are, we only kill the losers of life in this town." He said informing me that there are other vampire in Santa Carla.

"Hmm... what would happen if you feed off of someone who has a disease?" I asked.

"It wouldn't have an effect on us, it would slow us down a bit but it wouldn't make us sick." David explained.

"Does all blood taste the same?" I asked him.

"No, there are different types of people with different blood taste, for instance a person who can be really healthy and you ate them their blood would tasted as sweet as... chocolate cake." He described, and my eyebrows went up and I made a yummy sound, "Now if you ate a person who was sick with a flu, it would taste like... a rotten egg or very old meat, so you would have to chose you food pretty carefully I would say."

"Hmm..." I murmured. "So like do I have to do the same thing that vampires always do, like sleep in coffins, stay out of the sunlight, avoid garlic, crosses and silver and holy water and whatnot, and um..." I tried to think of other things to say but David had answers for all that.

"You don't really need to sleep in a coffin, you can sleep like a regular human being in a bed, or upside down like we do." He said.

I remembered from the movie they slept upside down so I figured be surprised about that. "Oh really, you sleep upside down?"

"Yep, like bats." He said.

"Neat." I said.

"Sunlight would be your thing you should probably stay away from cause you can get a serious burn from it, and it hurts... like... a son of a bitch!" He informed me.

I raised my eyebrows and said to myself. "Yeah I bet you can." Remembering what happened to his hand in the movie.

"Now garlic has no effect really, I mean you can eat like of spaghetti with garlic and it won't really hurt you, crosses can slow you down a lot, so uh... just try to avoid those, and silver? it doesn't mean shit, I mean Dwayne has a silver ring and it doesn't hurt him, holy water... definitely stay away from that, cause it fills like acid is dissolving your skin man, seriously stay away from it, and that's pretty much it, so if you have any questions just fell free to asked." He finished letting me know the basics of being a vampire and I was aware of those things now.

I felt myself getting tired and let out a big yawn. "Goddamn, where did that come from?" I said tiredly.

"It's time to go to sleep." David said. "You'll feel that a lot now, cause when the sun rises you feel a powerful pull of tiredness run over you, and when that happens that means you have to go to sleep during the day when the sun is out." He informed me.

We all got up and flew through the small passageway to the sleeping area and they showed me where to sleep.

"How am I suppose to get up there?" I asked.

"Like this bud." Paul said and jumped up with his flying power and held onto the bar with his hands and let his feet turn into bat feet.

"Okay I'll try it." I said really unsure if it was going to work for me, I took my boots off and jumped up to the bar and grabbed onto it and tried to let my feet change and they didn't. "Um... how do I get my feet to change!?" I asked.

"Just relax your feet." Dwayne said. "And think of it and the will power of your mind will help."

I did what he to me to do and it worked my feet looked like monster feet, so I lifted my legs to the bar and clamped onto it and let go of the bar with my hands and I hung upside down like a bat, and I couldn't help myself but laughed.

"Holy shit, this is cool!" I laughed. "I won't fall will I?" I asked.

"No you won't, your feet will have a rigamortis felling to it, so your feet are locked until you wake up and let go on your own." David informed me again.

I relaxed myself and felt sleep draw me in, I now was an official Lost Boy, sleep all day and party all night, never grow old and never die, it's fun to be a vampire.

* * *

Writers note: This will be the final chapter for a little while until I can come up with new chapter ideas for the story, I will not abandon this story so please my friends just hold on and you'll get a new chapter, be sure to tell your friends about this who would like this story, I think they will, I know it's kinda bland but I'm doing my best in writing it. Thank you please review :) your friend retroguy1987.


	16. In Other News

Writer's note: I'm been really busy with other stuff and been trying to get ideas before I start the actual movie so I'm going to wing it on these chapter's for a bit.

* * *

 _36 days before Emerson's arrive._

It had been two days after I made my first kill and I was feeling good with immortality, I got use to sleeping upside down and flying around, but there was something more I wanted... A dirt bike, Paul had been letting me ride his around town and giving me pointer on how to ride it, and I rode it like a pro, motorcycles were in my blood cause both my dad and my mom rode Harley's.

Since we were not allowed on the Boardwalk while that security guard was there we went to party's that teenagers would throw at their parents houses while they were away, and sometimes the too drunk ones who are the party crashes... they'd make a good meal for us.

We were at some dudes house in the suburbs, he was throwing one of those wild high school parties where everyone and their brother goes to to get drunk and do drugs and find a girl and take her upstairs and have sex with them and knock them up and have a one of those 16 and pregnant lives which sucks, but that didn't worry me cause that stuff wouldn't effect me cause I couldn't get drunk it would take one of those 55 gallon drums for me to get a buzz, and the drugs wouldn't do much just effect my brain a bit, and the getting a girl pregnant... heck I don't think would be possible for a vampire to have a child with a human girl... could it?

We were spread out around the house, Marko, Dwayne and Laddie were outside on the back deck talking to some friends, Paul was in the garage with some guys and they were all smoking weed, David moved around the house with a cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand, he had his trench coat off since it was warm that night, it looked like he was trying to get a girl for both intercourse and a meal I think, Star sat in the living room on a couch all by herself, looked to me like she was hurting from hunger having not fed in a while, as for me and the dog we were in the kitchen I was leaning against the counter, sipping on a beer and munching on some pretzels, I was bored.

"Man, and I thought 80's parties would be more funner then this, but this is ridiculous." I grunted, then a girl with auburn hair with a black shirt that said "Iron Maiden" it walked into the kitchen.

"Can I pet you dog?" She asked, I nodded. "Come here sweetie!" She called out and Sugar nuzzled into her hands, "Aw, She so cute,whats her name?" She asked.

"Sugar." I answered.

"Aw, how cute, Hi Sugar, you so pretty." She said petting my dog.

I looked out into the living room and saw Star covered up with a blanket.

"That your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." I sighed. "She's a friend though but not my girlfriend."

"Oh, well the way you look at her it's kinda like you like her." She said.

"Well I do like her, but she kinda got a thing for my friend David." I said.

"Doesn't look like it." She said pointing out David talking to some blonde girl with a tight tube top.

"Hey babe there you are." Said a guy muscular surfer dude with a blue tank top, it looked like this guy was her boyfriend. "Come on lets go upstairs alright." He whispered in her ear.

"Alright baby." She whispered back. "I'll see you around alright." She said, I nodded. "Bye Sugar!" She waved and went upstairs with that guy, I wasn't jealous of this guy swiping a girl like that away form me, I wanted to wait and find that special someone in my life that would make me happy one day.

I made a buzzing noise with my lips and tapped my feet to the music blasting on the stereo but I was still bored, so I thought I might as well walk around this guys house.

I walked around for five minutes till I found a door that lead into the basement, I knew that was kinda rude to go into some guys basement to go mosey around in but I didn't care really, me and Sugar went down there and found a basement living room with a standard couch and a coffee table and a old 70's television set, and a fridge full of Coors beer, my beer was going warm on me so I grabbed a cold one out and then I sat down on the couch and Sugar jumped up and nuzzled into my lap and then I turned of the TV.

 _"...No, there is no B..."_ (channel change) _"_ _...This model come fully loaded with power seats and air conditioning..."_ (channel change) _"...expected in the coming month, In other news, three bodies were found this morning on the beach from what appears to have been another shark attack in the Santa Carla area, the bodies had been found torn apart and drained of blood, the Santa Carla police have been finding unusual cases of shark attacks in the Santa Carla waters for a few years now, most of the bodies have matched the polices missing persons reports and the question on a lot peoples minds is are the beaches of Santa Carla safe to be in, the San Francisco Coast Guard have been notified to hunt down these sharks and relocate them far away from the beaches of Santa Carla, and now for the weather..."_ (channel change) _"...Two all beef patties, special sa..."_ (TV turns off)

"Jesus," I said nervously, "They were talking about us." I was a little worried of people talking about shit like that, because I knew we did that last night, then I heard the basement door open and footsteps coming down, it was David. "Hey David." I said.

"There you are I was looking for ya, what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Just chillin'." I said.

"What are you bored or something?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and my shoulders and tilted my head in a gesture that said 'I guess so' "You're a vampire, how can you be bored after being one for two days?"

"I get bored easily." I sighed.

"You get bored easily!? What?" He said chuckling. "You should be upstairs hitting on chicks and doing fun stuff, like Paul, he just fell backward into the pool." I laughed, "Something is worrying you, I can tell, whats wrong?" He asked.

"I just watched news," I said. "They found those bodies of those punks me and Paul killed last night."

David rolled his eyes and sighed. "They won't come after us ok!" He said sternly. "The people who don't believe in vampires won't touch us, they just make logical explanations of what looked like happen, gang fight, murder, shark attacks, they won't suspect us."

"That's what I'm worried about, what if they do?" I said.

"Don't act so paranoid!" He said. "Alright, there are other vampires in the Santa Carla police department who can clean stuff like that up for us."

"Really!?" I said.

"Yeah." He said, "As far as you're concern they just make that stuff look like accidents and people who go missing and gang violence."

"Wow!" I sighed that was a load of my mind I felt better. "Hey David, since were down here, why don't you tell me you story about how you became a vampire." I asked.

David smirked and laughed, "You really want me to tell you the story?" He assured, I nodded. "All right here it goes."

* * *

Writers note: Next chapter will be done in a 3rd person point of view, Please review.


	17. David's Story

Writers note: Part of this chapter will be in a 3rd person point of view, so enjoy.

* * *

David lived in New Mexico in 1894 with his first gang of outlaw cowboys, they were mostly robbing stagecoaches and trains when ever they were all alone in the desert.

One night a lonely stagecoach speeds through the desert night trying to making its way to the next town, the driver was on his guard watching for robbers and bandits with one passenger aboard, a man in his late thirties wearing a sharp suit and holding a small decorative box on his lap.

David and his gang crest the top of a ridge watching the lonely stagecoach race through the night.

"The way that stagecoach is running, I can tell that it's carrying money and goods" he said to his gang.

The horses took of with charge down the hill towards the coach, David drew his revolver and aimed it at the driver, he pulled the trigger and with a dead aim the driver fell off the stagecoach.

David jumped from his horse on to the stagecoach and brought the horses to a halt, one of David's gang members drew his revolver out and aimed it at the door to the stagecoach, he opened the door and saw nothing but black darkness inside the coach.

"Alright come on out and reach for the sky!" He ordered, but there was no response.

Then a shadow burst out from the coach pushing David and his friends down and grabbing one of his gang members and lifting him into the air, they guy stood up and looked up into the dark sky where they heard screams of horror, then the body fell lifeless to the ground stained and drained of blood, the all aimed their revolvers into any direction they could and fired their guns like crazy, buy they hit nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed one of David's gang member who's heart was racing and breathing heavily.

Then another fast wind came and took another one of them, then not more than 20 seconds past another one of them disappeared... now David was alone.

David's heart was pounding faster than he could handle, he spun around really fast as he look into the sky aiming his revolver blindly. "Come out and show yourself you son of a bitch!" He yelled.

A dark shadow with glowing eye stares at David, he aims his revolver and pulls the trigger, _(click),_ the sound that David feared for stops his heart cold, then the shadow fly's forward at him and tackles David to the ground.

The figure's face was demonized with fangs and a split tongue, David fought for his life trying no to get killed even if he was a killer himself, the creature rips open David's shirt and makes a devilish hiss and disappears, David looked around... the creature was nowhere in sight, he stood up and something fell to the ground, it was a cross that he took from a church a while back, he picked it up looked at it and put it in his coat pocket, David was unsure of what happened the only thing he could do was get back on his horse ride like hell to the nearest town.

The sun was coming up as David made it to a small watering hole town with a open saloon, he headed to the saloon and walked inside.

"What it'll be son?" The bartender asked.

"Bottle of whiskey!" David shuttered.

The bartender got a shot glass out and was just about to pour it when David grabbed the bottle. "Hey!" The bartender yelled as David took long swigs form the bottle. "Okay that's enough!" He yelled, David took out a knife and held it up in front of the bartenders face as he continued to drink.

A saloon harlot went and got the sheriff, he walked in to see David at the bar with his knife in one hand and the bottle in the other, "Alright son let's just put the knigh down!" He said calmly.

"NO!" He screamed.

"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you." The sheriff said.

"You might not want to hurt me... but something out there does." David said pointing outside.

"What are you talking about?" The sheriff asked.

David told his story from last night about the robbery and the murder of his gang and the creature with fangs, he continued raving on about it till he passed out from tiredness, exhaustion and drunkenness.

David woke up on a cot with one hell of a hangover, was thrown in a cell and the sheriff was at his desk, David tried to get on his feet but he couldn't.

"Ah, your up finally." He smiled.

"What happened?" David groaned.

"Well..." the sheriff began, "You went into the saloon ranting about a flying demon and a massacre of your gang..."

"It's true!" David said, "Go out there and see for yourself."

"We did..., But... we didn't see anything, no bodies, no wagon, no blood no nothing."

"That's impossible..." David started, "I was out there last night and a I saw a demon slaughtered my friends!"

The sheriff laughed as he stood up and walked to the door and opened it, it was night time, "The only thing I saw was a drunk in the saloon." and he walked out leaving David alone.

David sat alone in the jail house trying to make heads or tails about last night, _"I was sure it happened, how can a bloody mess like that just vanish, that's impossible."_ David continued to think until the jail house door opened, the sheriff and a tall gentleman with a small suitcase came in.

"David," The sheriff approached, "This man is a doctor, and he says he thinks you might have some head problems."

"For Christ sake's Sheriff!" David yelled, "It happened!"

The sheriff shook he's head and and grabbed a set of keys of his desk and let the tall gentleman in the cell.

"Do your stuff doc." The sheriff said and he left the jail house.

The tall man looked at David and smiled, "Hello David, my name is Max," he spoke calmly, "It seems you told the sheriff quite a story early today."

"Look I know I'm not crazy, I saw what I saw." David grumbled.

"And I believe you, David." Max said.

"You do?" David said.

"Of course I do, and I want to help you." He said siting down on a chair.

"How?"

"Well David," Max spoke, "I can give you something that only comes one in a life time."

"What?" David asked.

"Eternal life." Max simply said.

David laughed, "Eternal life, that only happens in fairy tales and I don't believe in fairy tales."

"You don't have to believe in them." Max said.

"How would you give me eternal life?" David asked.

Max smiled and opened up his little briefcase and pulled out a bottle with gold and jewels on it, "Just drink some of this." He said handing it to David.

"Wine?" David pondered.

"This is more than wine, David." Max said, "It's a elixir that will make all your age, sickness, and even death immune to you."

"Who are you?" David asked, Max stood up and walked to the barred wall and looked away from David.

"Do you remember last night how you shot that man off the wagon with a dead aim?" Max asked.

"I never said anything about killing the driver!" David shuttered.

"And I... didn't say he was... alive." Max said still looking away from David.

"What's going on here?" David said nervously.

"You fought like a brave man last night David, but... if it wasn't for that cross that you had... you'd be dead right now." Max said.

"Y-you!" David shuttered.

Max turned around but not in his normal face, his face was demonic with sharp fangs, David was about to scream when Max grabbed his neck choking David of sound, David remembered his cross from last night and tried to look for it... but his coat was on the sheriff's desk, "I can break you neck in three seconds if you'll just listen to me." The only thing David could do was nod if it meant for him to stop choking him, Max released David and dropped him onto the bed, Max's face turned back to normal as he sat down on the chair.

"W-w-what a-a-are you!?" David shivered.

"I'm a vampire David." Max said.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" David asked.

"It's because I need you David."

"What?" David questioned.

"You see... I was from a small village in Romania where I was a Vampire lord, I had a big castle, friends, family, a wife and even a son, But that was all taken away from me when the villagers got the strength to destroy my family, they destroyed my castle, they staked my turned clan, burned my wife and executed my son. I alone made it out alive and sought sanctuary with the vampire elders, they told me to flee the country, so I've been here for at least 40 years and I've been thinking about rebuilding my family again, to try and make it better and right this time."

David was shock at what he had said, he himself had the same problem.

"I know what it's like to loose everything you ever worked for and for it to be taken all away from you." David said.

"You do?" Max asked.

"Yes, I maybe young but I just recently lost my wife in daughter in a shoot out." David said.

"My word!" Max gasped, "How tragic, what happened?"

"Well I was on my way home to my cabin when a man by the name of Blacktooth Lenny surrounded my house, I was out numbered I they threw me of my horse and beat me to hell, I was tied to a tree and force to watch my wife get raped and my daughter burn to death in the house, Lenny shot my wife in the head and left me to die in the sun, I broke free hours later and I buried my wife and daughter, I tracked them down to a old saloon and I went in and shot up all the booze on the wall and lit the place on fire and watched it burn."

David started to cry, Max has never seen anyone so heart broken like that before.

"I'm so sorry for your loss David." He patted David's back for support.

"Thank you." David said.

"This world is full of rotten people that have no right to do such a thing." Max said.

"Your right that's why I've been on a killing spree of killing scum like them." David grumbled.

"Would you still want to do it?" Max asked.

"What?"

"Kill those who are nothing but scum themselves." Max grinned.

"Yes." David said.

Max handed the bottle to David, "This bottle has my blood in it, and once you drink it you will become a vampire as well you will have powers you couldn't imagine exist, strength of a hundred men and the ability to fly, but you must feed to complete your transformation."

David took one long look at the bottle, _"Here it goes, to a long eternal life."_ David brought the bottle to his lips and let the liquid flow into his mouth and down his throat, he enjoyed the taste and took several more gulps.

"That's enough." Max said, David handed the bottle back to Max, "Sleep now David, my blood will run through your vines changing you till your ready to feed tomorrow night."

David nodded and lied back on the bed and fell back to sleep, Max left David's cell and looked back at him.

"Sleep well, my son."

* * *

 **Jack's POV...  
**

"...The next night he bailed me out and I feed on a wanted gunslinger and completed my transformation." David finished.

"Wow!" I said.

"Yeah, me and Max moved around till we settled in Santa Carla in the 1930's, I looked up to him as a father cause I didn't have one before." David added.

"When did you meet the guys?" I asked.

"I meet Dwayne in the mid 40's, Marko in the early 60's and Paul I meet in 84." David said.

"Man, you guy's must have had some wild adventures, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What was your daughter's name?" I asked.

"Julia." He sighed.

"You still miss them don't you?" I asked.

"Who?" David asked.

"Your wife and daughter." I said and David nodded, I was a stupid thing to do but everyone needs support, I hugged David.

David wasn't sure if he was liking it or night till if felt his arm around my shoulder, then he started to cry.

"Hey it alright, you lucky to have friends like us." I said as I broke the hug, David nodded still crying, "Just know David, your family maybe gone but you'll always have them in here," I said pointing at his heart, "And in here." And pointing at his head.

"Thank you." He sniffled.

"And plus your friend's are your family as well, remember that." I said, David nodded in agreement, "Come on let go back upstairs and party hardy, bud." I joked.

David grinned and we went back up stairs.

I went out into the garage where some guys where talking about bikes."

"...Yeah man I'm trying to sell my bike so I can go to collage." Some guy in a red t-shirt said.

"Sorry I don't mean to eavesdrop, but your trying to sell a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yeah man it's across the street if you want to take a look at it." He asked, I said yes and we went across the street and into his garage and he had a black Harley-Davidson 250 Enduro dirt bike.

"Nice man how much you selling it for?" I asked.

"I don't know how much would you offer me?" He said.

I had about $300 on me from killing a drug dealer so I might as well put it to some good use.

"$300?" I asked

"Deal." Was all he said I handed him the money and he handed me the keys and I rolled out of his garage and started it up and road it around the block, I saw Paul and Marko in the driveway.

"Yo! guys check it out." I shouted.

Paul and Marko were shocked, "Where in the fuck did you get this thing?" Marko smiled.

"The guy that lives across the street sold it to me for three hundred bucks!" I said.

"Awesome bud." Paul said patting my back.

Later we all left the party and I had Sugar on my bike now so I can hold onto her, we went downtown and feed and after that we went and got some real food at a burger joint and headed back to the cave.

It was about half an hour before the sun came up and we all got ready to sleep, Star and laddie got into their beds and Sugar hopped into Laddie's bed, I was happy that Sugar was protecting Laddie while he sleeps.

I went to the sleeping area and roost my feet onto the pole, "Been a fun night, wasn't guy's?" I said.

'"Yep." Said David about ready to fall asleep.

I got relaxed, ready to sleep till I heard.

 ** _"Brump"_**

"Who farted!?" I laughed.

"Guilty!" Paul laughed, and that caused all of us to laugh.

I shook my head and smiled, "Goodnight Paul." I said and I fell asleep.

* * *

Writers note: Sorry it took me SO long to write this chapter, I've been busy with my other fanfics and also I wrote a My Little Pony & Lost Boys crossover story check it out, hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more to come so stay tuned, Retroguy1987. please comment.


	18. Dwayne's Story

Writers note: I rewrote this chapter to make it more of on the edge of your seat kind of chapter, So Enjoy!

* * *

 _32 Day's before Emerson's arrive.  
_

It had been a good week, I became a vampire, found a cool guitar and even got my own dirt bike, I got David's and Max's stories now I had to get the rest from the others, me and the guy's would occasionally go on the boardwalk and hang out, but we had to be careful to to be caught by that fat security guard, Star was sometimes around me, she told me she feels safe around me cause I was nice person to others, I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend cause I know she belongs to David and will have a love affair with Mike, but I was a good person to know that I'll be there for her in some moment's, and she loved to take care of Sugar, she would always lay down next to Star when ever she sat in bed, and she would sleep with her and Laddie while I slept up on a pole with the guys.

I sometimes would have trouble finding kills cause not to much crime out here, but sometimes I would hunt with the guys to help me find someone.

Dwayne and I were downtown looking for our next meal till we came upon a scream from an alley, we ran towards the source of the cry and saw a ratty looking homeless man rapping a young girl, I looked at Dwayne who knew what I was thinking.

Dwayne grabbed the girl and pulled her safely away as I picked the guy up and threw him in a dumpster, this guy was our next meal so I took a metal bar I found on the ground and put it through a lock latch and bent the bar with my super strength to lock him inside, the girl was shaking in Dwayne's arms, she looked no more than 15.

"You OK?" Dwayne asked.

"I-I d-don't know, I think so?" She shivered, "Thank you."

"Do you want us to call the police?" I asked.

"No!" She jumped, "My parent don't even know I'm out here, If you do that I'll get in trouble." She begged.

"Okay." Dwayne said helping her up of the ground.

"You know you shouldn't be out here at this time and age, even in this part of town., what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I-I was out with some friend's and I had to leave, then I missed the bus home so I decided to walk, I came through this way cause I thought it would be faster." She said.

"You should be more careful kiddo." I said, she nodded.

"You need a ride?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes please, anything more then to walk around here anymore." She said.

We drove her to her house and made sure she got into her house safely.

"What about that guy?" She asked.

"Don't worry, well make sure he's taken to the proper authority's." I lied, she gave each of us a kiss on the cheek and she went inside, we headed back to the alley and found that guy still in the dumpster, I must of knocked him out cold from throwing him in there so hard, me and Dwayne tore him apart and drank his blood dry and threw him back in the dumpster.

Afterwords we went to a 7/11 and got slushies and nachos, we sat on our bikes in the parking lot and stated to talk.

"Who did the leopard on your sleeve?" I asked pointing at it.

"Some fabric artist that was on the Boardwalk one night, he did some great paintings on jackets and I asked him if he could put a leopard on it." He said.

"Why a leopard?" I asked.

"It's one of my favorite animals."

"So Dwayne," I said taking a bite from my nachos, "This may seem like a stupid thing a vampire to ask another vampire, and you seem like a spiritual person but.." I gulped, "Do you believe in God?"

Dwayne just looked at me with that emotionless face, "Why do you ask?" He said.

"I don't know, I mean can we still have at least something to believe in, right?"

"Well Jack, it's hard to say, there are thing's in life that people don't understand, like what happens when the mortals die, is there an afterlife? is there a heaven or hell? we don't know yet till it happens." He said.

"What about us, aren't vampires like demons from hell?" I asked.

"Vampires aren't from hell Jack," He said, "vampirism is more of a curse than demons."

"Oh," I said, "That make it easier."

"You know come to think of it, crosses and holy water are a weapon against us, so there is some proof that God does exist." He said nodding.

"So... what does that mean to you?" I asked.

"In some ways... I do." He said sipping from his slushie.

"Me too," I said, "I'm very spiritual when it comes to religion sometimes, I believe in reincarnation."

"Oh yeah." Dwayne smiled.

"Yeah, I have my own theory of reincarnation, I believe that when you die you can time travel back to re-live your life again." Dwayne wasn't sure how I was putting it, "Okay do you ever experience like a Deja vu moment, like you'll be doing something and you'll suddenly remember doing the exact same thing at that exact same moment, do you ever get those?" I asked.

"I've had some of those at one time or another." Dwayne said.

"Okay, now after you die those memories are erased, okay, and after your reborn you will have those experiences a few times in you life and you'll always wonder how those happen."

"Huh." Dwayne chuckled.

"And that's my theory on reincarnation." I smiled.

"I believe in that stuff too, it's in my native culture."

"Oh yeah." I said, "I kinda guessed you were a Native American, with your tan skin and your necklace."

"Want me to tell you my story, like how David did?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I nodded.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV...  
**

Dwayne lived in Nevada in 1943 on a reservation with his father and his two younger brothers, he lost his mother at the age of 11 soon after his youngest brother was born, His father was a spiritual man and did the best he could to raise his boys, Dwayne devoted most of his time to help out as well.

One day a two men in suits came to Dwayne's home and told his father that he was behind on his land payments, Dwayne and his brothers would sometimes have to go days even weeks without supplies from town cause they were slow on payments, and sometimes Dwayne took odd jobs in town just to feed his younger brothers, and they also had to hunt they're own food as well, they also to him that Dwayne was eligible for military service, which means he got drafted, but Dwayne didn't want to leave his family, who would help out with the heavy chores?, they told Dwayne's father that if he went to the military his family would get money for his services, and Dwayne's father accepted the offer.

Two days later Dwayne was on a bus towards Roswell, New Mexico where he will be stationed.

Dwayne stepped off the bus and looked around and saw men jogging in two's and men doing push ups, "I don't like this at all." He grumbled.

Dwayne was there for three months and he hated it, getting up before the sun came up, being yelled at by a Sargent, constantly running till he threw up and make him run more, doing push ups till his arms couldn't move and most of all using a gun, Dwayne didn't like handling guns, he didn't even like them period, guns were one of man's mistakes he thought, cause of what his grandfather told him they used them to shoot his kind many years ago, but he was forced to use it, and even get a hair cut losing his long dark hair.

One day Dwayne was assigned to go into town to a rail depot and pick up supplies with other men, the men were unloading weapons and supplies from the boxcars, Dwayne had had enough of this and decided to runaway, when nobody was looking he went back inside the boxcar and hide behind a large crate, the train left the depot with him on it, Dwayne was relived that he made it out.

The train traveled north till it stopped in Salt Lake City where he jumped off the train, ditched his military clothes and stole some regular clothes from a nearby clothes line, he had no idea what to do next, so he pretty much just walked around town looking for work, till he found a job at a small diner and worked there for a few weeks.

Dwayne knew he couldn't stick around long cause the army would be looking for him cause he was AWOL, with the money he saved up from working he moved on to the next town, Dwayne wasn't sure that he should go back to his home cause he knew that his father would be displeased, and his father would turn him in to the military for more money.

Dwayne moved around for a few months till he settled in the coastal town of Santa Carla where he worked at a gas station pumping fuel, he also lived there as well, the man who owned the place let Dwayne stay in the back room where there was a cot and a sink to wash up, the man also bought Dwayne's food till he got on his feet a bit, he was a nice guy to let Dwayne stay there, one day Dwayne told him that he was on the run from the military cause he thought that it would be better to let the man know about it so he don't get in trouble and lose his business or even go to jail for harboring a fugitive.

Dwayne enjoyed Santa Carla cause of it's nature of people, people who can relax and have a good time and he knew nobody would find him here, till two night's later a man came to the station, a man in a dark suit wearing thick glasses who looked like he was from the government pulled up in a black car, Dwayne got nervous from how suspicious he looked, he stared at Dwayne the entire time while he pumped the gas.

"You look nervous young man, is something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no sir." Dwayne stuttered.

"You look like your shaking a bit." He said.

Dwayne thought that the jig was up and the owner had turned him in, "Look sir, if your from the military, I'm not going back!" Dwayne said.

The man started to laugh a bit and Dwayne got nervous, "No son, I'm not from the military, I was just making sure you were not having a breakdown."

Dwayne was relieved from what he said and calmed down, "I'm sorry sir, I'm just a little on edge at the moment, cause of what I did a while ago." Dwayne said.

"Are you on the run from the military young man?" He asked Dwayne nodded, "Well I'm sure it was because of a good reason."

"That will be $3.96 sir." Dwayne said putting the nozzle back on the pump, the man gave Dwayne a ten dollar bill and told him to keep the change, and he got back in his car and left.

The next night a Dwayne was working late and was about to fall asleep at the counter when a motorcycle pulled in, a young man with blonde hair and a leather jacket pulled, Dwayne walked outside to service him.

"Fill her up!" He said walking up to the coke machine and getting a drink, Dwayne grabbed the nozzle and put it in the bike's tank, then the sound of a hot rod came from up the road.

"Oh please," He sighed, "Don't let them be coming here." but he was wrong, a convertible with three greasy teens with their girlfriends pulled in and the driver was being rude.

"Hey tomahawk!" He yelled, "Can we get some service!?"

Dwayne walked over to the driver's side, "Yes, how can I help you?" He said depressingly.

"Yeah, you can fill her up check the oil, the tires, the belt and get me one of those cokes if you would redman!" He rudely said, Dwayne grabbed the second nozzle and put it in the guy's car and began filling, then he opened the hood up and started to check the oil, meanwhile two of the girls were getting coke's themselves and the guy that was standing next to the machine started to glance at the girls and giving a seductive grin, one of the punks didn't like that another guy was staring at his girl.

"Hey!" Said a punk with a black leather jacket, "I don't like anyone staring at my girl, Blondie!"

The biker just looked at him with a dirty look, "Is she your property?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I don't like your attitude pal." He said retrieving his girl and putting her back in the car.

Dwayne finished under the hood and put the gas nozzle back on the pump, while he wasn't looking one of the punks grabbed two cans of oil and threw them in the car, "$4.19" Dwayne said, the punk threw three dollars at him and speed out of the station, "HEY!" Dwayne shouted as gravel and sand blinded him in the eyes, "Ah shit!" Dwayne cried trying to get his sight back.

The biker approached Dwayne, "You okay pal?" He asked.

"No, I can't see!" Dwayne said.

"Here let's get some water to help wash that out." He offered and helped Dwayne inside to a sink where he wet a clean rag and washed out his eyes, Dwayne's eyes cleared up and felt better, "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Dwayne said "What a bunch of assholes, stealing gas and being rude to me and even you too."

"And they also stole two cans of motor oil." He added.

"What!?" Dwayne gasped, "Goddammit, I hate those guys and I hate it when people judge some one by there heritage."

"I know I hate those type of people too." He said.

"Hey, thanks for helping me...? Said Dwayne fishing for a name.

"David, my name's David." He said shaking his hand.

"Dwayne." He said back, after David help Dwayne they built up a friendship and he help him clean up the station and thanked him for helping him then David took off into the night on his bike.

The next night David came back to the station, Dwayne was sitting at the register eating a sandwich when he walked in, "Hey Dwayne, How's your eye doing?" He asked.

"Better, still pissed off from last night." He sighed.

David approached the counter and looked at Dwayne, "What if I were to tell you that I could help you out in your certain situation." He said.

"How?" Dwayne wondered.

"You wanna get back at them for what they did?" David asked.

"You have no idea how much I'd like too." He replied, "But if I did I probably go to jail for it."

David pulled out a flask and handed it to Dwayne, "Here I brought you something to help you take the edge off."

"What is it?" Dwayne asked.

"Just wine." He said, Dwayne took a sip and liked it and took several more sips and Handed the flask back to David.

Dwayne and David talked the rest of the night till Dwayne felt tired and went to bed.

The next morning Dwayne woke up late, his boss thought he looked ill so he let him stay in bed, later when sun went down Dwayne woke up felling a bit better but strange, his boss told him to take the night off and he'll cover for him.

Dwayne went down to the beach for some fresh air and something to eat, he still felt hungry after he ate but in a strange kind of hunger that he couldn't put his finger on, Dwayne was sitting on a bench overlooking the beach when voice startled him.

"I was hoping I'd find you here." David said.

"Jesus you scared me for a second there." Dwayne laughed.

"You don't look to good." David said.

"Yeah I must have caught something like the flu or something?" Dwayne replied.

David knew what was going on and he felt that it was time for him to see, "Hey come with me I want to show you something." David said leading Dwayne down the beach, they were in a quiet spot of the beach where David began talking, "So what are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"I feel kinda weak, like I need to eat something or drink something, but I don't know what." He said looking out at the ocean.

"Dwayne, I know what kind of trouble you're in."

"What?" Dwayne said confused.

"Yes I know all about your little escape from the military."

"How did...!?" Dwayne shuttered.

"Dwayne, what if I were to say that what I did to you was the only thing you could have to be free from hiding."

Dwayne stood up and grabbed David's shirt, "What did you do to me!?" He growled.

David took Dwayne's hands and easily pulled them off of him as if he was moving a stick, David laughed and looked down and looked back up with his vampire face.

Dwayne jumped back, "What the hell are you!?" He cried.

"I am a vampire Dwayne, an immortal creature of the night." He said.

Dwayne read a couple books on vampires and knew they were eternal life, Dwayne knew that if he wanted to be free from running he would have to become what David was, "How do it become like you?" He asked.

"You already are, all you have to do is feed." David said.

"Then where are those punks?" Dwayne smirked.

They found them an hour later in the woods drinking beer and messing with their girls, David showed Dwayne how to attack his prey, and one by one they killed them.

After Dwayne was done feeding David approached him, "Well?" He asked.

"I feel good." Dwayne smiled, they disposed of the bodies and Dwayne took one of their black leather jackets.

Dwayne meet Max later that night and recognized him as the man that was at the filling station the night before he met David.

For the next twenty years David and Dwayne rule the nights of Santa Carla, then one night in 1965 there was a anti-draft rally in a parking lot, people were burning draft cards and holding up peace signs and such, Dwayne was minding his own business overlooking the rally when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, you okay?" Dwayne asked offering a hand, the person took his hand and stood up and Dwayne saw a girl about his physical age with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a red t-shirt that said "Stop the Killing!", he felt a zing inside his body when he looked onto her eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a Russian accent.

"You hate these things to huh." He said the girl looked at him confused, "War."

"Oh, yeah it's just terrible why they make young adults go to a another country and kill people for no reason." She said.

"Yeah, I hate it too, I'm Dwayne." He said extending his hand.

"Nadia." She said shaking it.

"You from Russia?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here in this country with my father and big brother, they are in San Francisco doing some meeting with people in china town," She said.

"Sound's like he's a busy man." Dwayne smiled.

"Yeah he is." She smiled back.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Dwayne asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

Dwayne and Nadia went to a Mexican restaurant where she found the food most unusual, "What are these called?"

"Tacos." He simply said.

Nadia took a bite and laughed, "It's delicious!"

"Wow I guess you don't have a lot of things there we got here huh." He said.

"No, I love America, I begged my father to take me here one day and he did, I came here to have some fun in this town with the amusement park and to get away from my father for a while."

Nadia and Dwayne had the time of their lives that night of rides and games, Dwayne drop Nadia off at the motel she was staying at kissed her goodnight, Dwayne was in love.

Later that night Dwayne went to the Hudson's Bluff cave they had just moved into about a year ago after Max's house got crowded after David met Marko two years earlier.

"Look's like you had a good night." David said smoking a cigarette.

"I meet a girl tonight David and I think I'm in love!" Dwayne smiled.

David was unsure about the situation, "Did you feel a strange power when you look into her eyes?"

"Yeah! why what does that mean?" Dwayne asked.

David smiled, "Dwayne... she's your mate."

"What!?"

David explained to Dwayne what a mate was and he jumped with joy cause he found his one true eternal love.

"You'll have to turn her if you want to be with her, can you do it?" David asked.

"I don't think that would be a problem cause I know that she'll trust me." Dwayne said.

The next night Dwayne met Nadia at the boardwalk, Dwayne walked Nadia to a nice secluded location to show her his true form.

They were walking down the when a loud bang came from behind them, Dwayne was shot in the back and Nadia was pulled into a car and they took off.

Dwayne woke a few seconds later, "Nadia!?" He cried, she had been kidnapped, Dwayne Picked up her scent and flew into the air in search for her, he followed the sent to a warehouse on the other side of town, Dwayne saw her through a window she was tied up to a chair unconscious with a rag around her mouth to keep her quiet.

Two men at the other side of the room wearing dark suits and talking in Russian, "Now we make the call." One of them said as he picked up a phone and dialed.

Dwayne had super hearing one of many vampire powers, a voice on the other side of the phone answered.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"We have your daughter." The Russian said.

"WHAT!?" The voice who Dwayne assumed was Nadia's father.

"Yes," He chuckled, "There is a man at the front of the office waiting for you to sign the papers you refused to sign this morning, if you don't sign... your daughter will have a new hole in her body."

"Okay I'll sign just please don't hurt her!" He cried.

"After we have these papers and see your signature on them we'll let your daughter go." He said hanging up the phone.

The man closed his briefcase and looked at the other two gentlemen he was with, "Kill the girl." He said as he walked out of the room.

The two men took out their pistols and as soon as they took aim Dwayne busted through the window vamped out, the men shot at Dwayne and didn't go down, Dwayne took 5 bullets in the chest and still keep coming, he grabbed on guy and snapped his neck and took the other one and ripped his throat out, Dwayne tore them apart and turned to Nadia who was awake and had a shocked look on her face.

Dwayne change his face back, "Nadia don't scream it's me Dwayne!" He said starting to untie her.

He took the rag off her mouth so she could talk, "What are you?" She shivered.

"Don't worry I'll explain later, but right now I've got to get you out of her and get you safe." He said.

He finished untying when she cupped his face and kissed him, after the kiss she smiled at him and then... came another gun shot, and Nadia had a shock look with hurt on her face, Dwayne looked down and saw another bullet hole that went form his stomach into... Nadia's heart.

Nadia fell to the ground, Dwayne turned around to see the boss man had come back to check on the other two who were now dead and then he ran out of the room.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!" Dwayne cried with Nadia in his arms, she was quickly dying, Dwayne worked fast to try and save her, he cut his wrist open the open wound around her mouth, she was having trouble drinking cause she couldn't breath, then Dwayne poured his blood over her wound but it was too late her heart had just stopped and with Nadia's last breath she said.

"Don't forget me." A her head fell back and she was gone, Dwayne cried so hard that his tears turned to blood, then Dwayne's rage grew so fast that he burst through the outside wall that was made of brick and let out a load roar, the Russian boss was running towards his car when her heard it he fell over that caused Dwayne to looked down and saw him getting into his car, Dwayne flew down and ripped the roof off the car and ripped the guy apart piece by piece till there was nothing of him left.

Later that night Dwayne took Nadia's body and buried her on the beach closes to the cave, he took a boulder and put it at the head of her grave, Dwayne took her Russian flag that was in her bag when she died and put it around his belt loops.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

"Jesus, Dwayne... I'm so sorry." I said comforting him, Dwayne had tears in his eyes, he looked so lost and I know now why he's so quiet, it's so hard to get over when your heartbroken, I stood up and put an arm over his shoulder, "That must have been so hard for you after that."

"It was," He sighed, "I was so depressed I wouldn't feed, I wouldn't leave the cave, and even a week later I tried burning myself in the sun to take the pain away, but I was really strong to stay alive and remember her in a way I can."

"How?" I asked.

"When ever a girl is helpless and is about to get hurt or die, I save them." He said.

"Wow." I sighed.

We headed back to the cave and he showed me her grave, I put my hand on the boulder and nodded in sorrow for her.

"Wish I could have met her," I said looking at her grave, "She would've made you so happy."

We went inside and talked more and hung out for the rest of the night till the others came back in the cave, David looked upset and Star looked sad, looked like David was trying to make her feed and she didn't, that made me feel a little sad as well, later and we got ready for sleeping, Sugar got in bed with Laddie and snuggled together.

"Hey I think I'll sleep in my bed for the day, alright." I said.

"That's cool, Jack." David said as they went into deeper part of the cave.

I looked at Star who was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes, "Star? Are you okay?" I asked as I sat beside her, next thing I knew she hugged me, "What happened!?" I said holding her.

"David smacked me, cause I wouldn't feed." She sobbed.

"It's okay Star, don't cry." I comforted her, "Come with me." I said taking her to my room, I sat her down on the bed and held my wrist up and cut it, "Here, drink." I offered, and she did, she grabbed my wrist and sucked my blood for a few seconds, we both knew half vampires can't change from drinking another vampires blood so I was just giving her something that will hold her over, "Better?" I asked, she nodded, "Do you wanna sleep in here with me tonight?" She nodded again and I pulled back the covers and she got comfortable, I took my vest, boots, and my bandana off got into bed with her, I got comfortable and blew out the candle in my room, suddenly I felt Star roll over hugged my chest, I was a bit nervous as to what she was doing but... she needed someone to comfort her in this time, I stroked Star's hair and kissed her head, "Don't worry Star, You're safe with me." I whispered and fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

Writer's note: Well looks like Star might like someone else now, Please comment. PS I think the 3rd person POV's are easier to put into context for you guys, next chapter is Marko's story.


End file.
